A Baby Changes Everything
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: Fuji sabotages a condom to get pregnant but after, he realizes he doesn't want a baby because it will "ruin his perfect life". How will he and Tezuka deal with the pregnancy, and what problems will arrise when Fuji won't let go of old habits? Mpreg.
1. November I, Month & Ten Days

Another new PoT Fic. This is like an AU type thing. It still kinda follows the manga/anime story, but in this world, men are adapted to get pregnant just like women. I was too lazy to come up with another idea for it, and besides, the story's focus isn't the _way _Fuji got pregnant, but the fact that he did, despite not wanting one.

I know it kinda starts fast, but the story focuses solely on Tezuka's and Fuji's relationship, and the way they handle Fuji's pregnancy. I've thrown some Golden Pair in there too, but I think that will die out in later chapters.

There will be two chapters per month, and each chapter name will be the name of the month, followed by how many months pregnant Fuji is.

Anyway, hope you like it.

Summary: Fuji intentionally sabotages a condom to get himself pregnant, but once it happens, he realizes he doesn't want a baby because it will 'ruin his perfect life'. How will he and Tezuka deal with the pregnancy, and what problems will arrise when Fuji has trouble letting go of his old habits?

Pairing(s): TezukaFuji. Some Goldden Pair. Maybe other couples later on.

Rating: M [This chapter] Sexual Situations. Alcohol abuse. Male Pregnancy. Don't like! Don't read!

Disclaimer: If I owned Prince of Tennis, Fuji and Tezuka would be happily married with two, or maybe three kids.

A Baby Changes Everything

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"Ne, 'Mitsu?"<p>

"Ah."

"What would you say if I told you I was pregnant?"

"I would say you're lying. We've never gone without condoms during sex, so I highly doubt your statement would be true."

Fuji Syuusuke moved from his spot at the window seat to the couch where his lover sat. "There are other ways to get pregnant, you know. If any of your 'milk' got anywhere near my bottom, whether from a faulty condom, or sitting on the toilet, I _could _in fact get pregnant."

"As soon as you show me proof, I'll believe you."

A male pregnancy test was suddenly in Tezuka's face, and sure enough, a little plus sign was present.

"How do I know you didn't get this from one of your friends?"

"Well, first of all, it only works on males. Second of all, I don't know any pregnant males." The small boy pulled his lover's book away and moved onto his lap. "Do you want me to _really _prove it 'Mitsu?" He asked. "I still have one test left if you want me to use it."

"Fine." Tezuka answered.

"You're so stubborn, you know?" Syuusuke giggled, kissing the taller man's nose. "Follow me then." He walked away to the bathroom, then opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out his last pregnancy test, just as Tezuka came in behind him. "Are you actually going to watch me pee? I thought you were just going to wait outside the bathroom." He sighed happily. "I fell in love with such a pervert."

"Just do it already. I want to get this game over with." Tezuka crossed his arms as Fuji pulled down his sweatpants and began to use the toilet. He gazed down at the test as he did it, while Tezuka stared at the beautiful boy's face; he wasn't _that _perverted.

"I can't wait to see the look on your face when you see I'm not lying." The feminine tensai smiled over at his lover, as he finished and handed the test over. "It should show up in two minutes. Getting nervous yet?"

"A little." Tezuka placed the test on the counter and pushed Syuusuke up against the wall. "I can never really tell if you're just playing a game, or telling the truth."

"I thought you said I was lying about all this?" Fuji giggled, jumping up to wrap his legs around the other's waist.

"But you're being so persistent. I'm starting to question my previous decision." Tezuka's hands squeezed Fuji's bottom tightly as the smaller body arched into his.

"'Mitsu, what are we going to do with a baby? We won't be able to have sex anywhere in the apartment anymore."

"If we have a child, sex on the table, counters, bathroom and hallway is the _last _thing we'll be thinking about."

"You forgot the floor in the extra bedroom." The tensai gasped as he felt Tezuka's lips against his neck. "I'm sure our kid wouldn't want to see us doing it on their bedroom floor. We're going to have to be like normal people and just have sex in our bed."

"There are walls and floors in our room."

"And what about money? You don't make enough to take care of three people."

"I guess we'll have to cut back on the take-out food, and you'll need get a job before you get too big, to help us save up."

"And I'll have to work _after _it's born."

"You won't be able to go out with Kikumaru and act like you're single."

"I won't be able to flirt with other guys to get them to buy me free drinks."

"You won't be able to _drink_."

"Hmm." Fuji sighed, suddenly squirming to get Tezuka to put him back on the floor. "'Mitsu, I was kind of excited about this before, but now that we started joking about it, I don't think I want to have a baby."

"That's unfortunate." Tezuka answered, examining the pregnancy test. "Because you were telling the truth before; you're pregnant."

Fuji's hand ran over his stomach slowly as his expression became sullen. "This thing is going to completely change our lives, but…" He looked up with teary eyes. "I don't want anything to change. I love our life just the way it is. I… I'm not ready to grow up and be a parent."

"I know." The taller brunette pulled his lover into a tight hug. "I could've told you that before you even mentioned it. We're still too young to think about a family together, but I guess it's a little late to consider that fact."

"But…" Fuji pulled back and wiped his eyes. "We don't have to keep the baby."

"You're not terminating the pregnancy."

"But if we don't want it, what else can we do?"

Tezuka picked Fuji up and placed him on the bathroom counter. "We were obviously too careless in our actions for this to have happened, so now we have to take responsibility for it, even if we don't want to." He kissed Syuusuke's forehead, giving him another hug. "Besides, I know you. The moment you would walk out of that operating room, you would immediately regret what you did. You would forever feel the guilt of killing that fetus."

"I know." Fuji whispered.

"There is always adoption though. We can look up a few programs and talk to some potential families, if you want."

"I think we can try that." The tensai wiped his eyes, then tossed the test into the trash. "I'm just going to go to bed now, okay 'Mitsu? I feel tired all of a sudden."

"Go then." Tezuka pressed his lips to Fuji's cheek. "I have some work to finish up, but I'll be in soon."

"Mm." Fuji hopped off the counter before walking down the hall to their bedroom and flopping onto their queen-sized mattress, his face buried in his pillow.

What _ever _possessed him to think that having a baby was a good idea? He wasn't ready, he knew Tezuka wasn't ready, their families probably weren't ready, but he figured they call it hindsight for a reason.

He loved kids, always had. He loved playing with them, and listening to them talk; especially ones like Yuuta. When Yuuta was a baby, he was just the most adorable thing in the world. He would follow his Aniki all around the house, whether crawling or stumbling; and they would always fall asleep together, cuddling under a blanket on the living room rug, sometimes in a random place. Syuusuke loved the little ones that would trail behind him at a friend's party, the ones that would come up to him to show him their toys and try to demonstrate the right way to use them, the ones that asked if he'd play with them, even after their parents told them not to bother him.

But they didn't bother him at all. He absolutely adored when they did that. He'd always imagined having kids that clung to his leg and wanted nothing more than to play and spend time with their Daddy (Mommy, once he admitted he was gay).

The only problem was, the way that Yuuta treated him now. He hadn't called for almost a year after the tensai had moved out of the Fuji house, and he'd never visited his apartment, nor had the older sibling ever been invited to his otouto's place after _he _had moved in with his girlfriend. It was probably one of the main reasons the idea of having a baby had appealed to Syuusuke when he first found out. After all those years of hearing about how much Yuuta hated him; of waiting for the younger boy to come home during holidays to see him, but who wouldn't show; of all the unanswered phone calls and texts and voicemails, emails, _real _mail, he was sick of it. He missed being chased around, followed everywhere like the younger boy's world had revolved around him, and what better way to get that back than to give birth to a being that would idolize him the rest of his life?

But just like he and Tezuka had discussed, having a child meant his whole life would have to be rearranged. He wouldn't be able to go out with Eiji or Saeki or his other friends and party all night until Tezuka had to come get him from the bar or club and carry him home because he was too drunk to walk anymore. During the pregnancy, he'd have to just sit in the corner and watch everyone else get drunk while he wasted hours of his life being miserable, and if they ended up _keeping _the damn thing, then the club and bar scene would be out of his life _completely _until that brat was kicked out of the house at eighteen.

And of course, no alcohol. How could he go nine months without alcohol? Not to mention the fact that once the baby was born, Tezuka would be sure to put a permanent drinking ban on him until the kid was out of the house for good. What kind of torture were those higher-ups making him go through by putting a stop to his drinking for almost two decades?

He didn't want to change. He hated change. It was the reason he hadn't played a match against Tezuka for two years after their first match in middle school, and it was the reason they hadn't played together since the second one. He knew that playing against the one he fell in love with would backfire on him, and it certainly had after their game in ninth grade. He had been so angry, so jealous, so embarrassed; _he_ should have won the spot of Singles One for Nationals, _he _should have been the one the team had gathered around and cheered for, _he _should have been the one to beat his best friend after having to use every ounce of tennis talent he possessed, because he knew he could have… but he hadn't. It had eaten away at him for so long, to a point where he didn't play tennis the way he had before. It was like he had turned into Kirihara Akaya of Rikkaidai. He purposefully hurt his opponents, he loved watching them roll around in pain, he loved the feeling of power he had when he imagined it was Tezuka whimpering out a surrender after a particularly hard hit to the face or stomach. He had relished in being evil.

After entering their second year of high school though, Tezuka had had enough. Him of all people knew that the small boy's new behavior wasn't the real Fuji Syuusuke; it was a monster that had been created. He confronted the tensai about it, and shortly after finding out the truth, he apologized.

"_I never knew it upset you that much." He said. "I'm sorry."_

It had taken Fuji by surprise. Why would Tezuka apologize for winning? Sure he had made him jealous, but he hadn't done anything wrong.

The two discussed things for a long time, and by the time they were finished, they came away with a new feeling for each other. Fuji loved how much Tezuka had worried over his emotions; he seemed to care so much even though it had been two years since the incident, and Tezuka was glad to see the tensai acting like his normal self again, something that he had realized he'd missed too much.

Two weeks later, Fuji confessed that he had a crush, and Tezuka admitted he did too. They set up a 'first date', which they didn't really want to admit it was-since they still considered themselves straight at that point, and wanted to see if it was just a phase they were going through-which ended in a friendly hug outside Fuji's house; no reason to take it too far on the first date.

A few months went by with them going out places together, alone and with friends, before they grew comfortable with cuddling. Fuji would snuggle up beside Tezuka during a movie marathon at his house, his legs laying across the taller boy's, while his pretty head rest against his shoulder or neck. Neither felt uncomfortable when it happened, which was a good sign, but they still weren't sure about taking things further.

When things finally progressed, it was to handholding. Nothing in public, but when they were snuggled together on a couch or bed, they would grasp each other's hands and interlace their fingers, sometimes Tezuka would even kiss the tensai's knuckles, which left the smaller boy blushing like crazy.

Their first kiss happened four months after they confessed. It wasn't anything special, just a quick peck on the lips. They had just left a party where many make-out sessions were taking place, and standing outside Fuji's home, it seemed like it would be a good time to test just how much they thought they liked each other. Tezuka had leaned in, stopping only centimeters away from the tensai's mouth to let the boy decide if he really wanted to make the move. He did.

Their lips pressed against each other, and then they were apart again, but a tingle still travelled up their spines, and their hearts beat wildly in their chests. What they were feeling for each, was _definitely _more than just some crush, they were falling in love.

Only a week after that, their relationship jumped ahead a few steps. They were attending a party thrown by another second year, to which most of Seigaku-including the tennis team-had attended.

It wasn't Fuji's first experience with alcohol, but it _was _his first time getting drunk, and he was _horny _once he did. He'd stumbled over to Tezuka, who was sitting quietly on a couch as Eiji and Oishi sucked each other's faces off on one side of him, and Momo tried to squeeze his girlfriend's breasts on the other. The tensai had giggled drunkenly and collapsed onto his boyfriend's lap, his face falling against Tezuka's neck, which he kissed sloppily.

"_Fuji, are you alright?" Tezuka asked, pulling the feminine boy away from him to look at his boozed-up face. _

"_Mmm, you're really sexy, Tezuka." He slurred. "I wanna kiss and touch all over your body." _

"_Are you drunk?" _

"_What do _you _think?" The tensai hiccupped as he leaned over against Eiji, who fell forward onto Oishi, leaving the brunette laying down on his friend's back. "What do you say Tezuka? Wanna kiss me?" His fingers shakily ran over his lips. _

"_Ah." Tezuka turned and moved over his boyfriend before pushing their mouths together. He wasn't really sure if sober-Fuji would approve of their first _real_ kiss happening while he was intoxicated, but the pose the small brunette was making with his legs spread across the couch, his shirt rising up, and his jeans riding low, was just too much. Tezuka had hormones too, and even _he _had trouble controlling them sometimes._

_Their tongues met in the middle, twisting and pushing against each other. Fuji's arms draped around Tezuka's neck, while the larger boy gripped the tensai's hips and pulled them against his. He could feel Fuji's erection rubbing his thigh, which only made him grow hard at the thought of finally getting to have sex with his pretty, feminine boyfriend. _

"_Take me home, Tezuka." Syuusuke moaned into his lover's ear, and soon he was being piggy-backed down the street towards his house. He pulled his keys out of his pocket, before Tezuka unlocked the front door and walked in, pulling the tensai in by the arm before shoving him up against a wall. Their mouths met again as their jackets were shed onto the floor, shirts following suit. Tezuka pressed his body to Fuji's, rubbing the smaller boy harshly against the wall, but neither noticed; they were too busy relishing in the feeling of their crotches pushing together._

"_Nnn… Tezuka…" Syuusuke pulled away and moved for the stairs. "We need protection." He said, beginning to climb. "I don't wanna get pregnant." He reached the top of the flight and motioned for Tezuka to follow. "C'mon, follow me." _

"_Ah."_

Apparently, nothing was sacred in the Fuji house. Finding a condom consisted of the tensai slipping into his parents' room, going through his father's dresser, and taking the rest of the rubbers in the box, before sneaking back out without waking either adult. He'd led Tezuka back to his own room, pushed him down onto the bed, then proceeded to pull his pants and underwear off before giving him a mind-numbing blowjob. From there, lotion was poured onto fingers, which then entered Fuji's bottom, and afterwards were replaced with Tezuka's throbbing erection.

He'd never felt such an attraction to someone as he did the moment he hit the tensai's prostate, and watched him arch up with a beautiful moan escaping his lips. Tezuka only got harder, his heart only beat faster, his body only tingled more and more in those few more moments until he and Fuji came all over each other, breathing each other's name. They were only falling deeper into love with one another.

Over the next two years, they worked hard at school, tennis, and their jobs, preparing for the days when they'd go off to college. The sex only grew more intense and addictive with time, and by the end of senior year, the two were seriously considering the same college, so they wouldn't have to be apart longer than necessary.

Then, Atobe had offered Tezuka a job when he graduated. The heir had inherited his father's company at eighteen and was hiring those he deemed worthy of being an employee of the great Atobe Keigo. Tezuka was his first choice for hire; he remembered how much he'd admired the stoic man's dedication and hard-working attitude, so when he heard Tezuka was looking for a job for college tuition, he'd immediately offered one with the deal that he'd pay for all schooling expenses.

Tezuka, thinking of Fuji first and foremost, accepted the job because of the high salary. It was just enough to support two people, and pay for a two bedroom apartment.

Right after finding said apartment, he called Fuji over to see and asked if he'd move in with him.

"_You want me to move in with you?" The tensai looked shocked before he jumped into Tezuka's arms and hugged him tight. "Yes! Yes! I will!" _

That night, the new place was broken in with them having sex on almost every exposed surface.

And things only got better when Tezuka told Syuusuke that neither had to pay for college. The tensai almost fainted with relief and happiness, and immediately the two signed up for classes at a local, but expensive university.

The next three years were perfect. Fuji finished his two year college plan-having majored in photography-before spending his days at home, cooking big meals for his wonderful 'Mitsu and hanging out with Eiji and Saeki at clubs where he loved tricking other men into buying him free drinks. Tezuka continued school-majoring in business-and worked his way up the ladder at Atobe's company until he was actually able to start saving money in an account so he could buy Fuji a promise ring.

But things can't go perfectly forever; something has to go wrong eventually, and it happened in the form of a sperm escaping through a ripped condom into the bottom of the tensai, where it then travelled around until it came to an egg, thus creating the thing the small brunette now believed would ruin his wonderful life.

"Syuusuke, are you still awake?" Tezuka asked from the doorway to their bedroom.

"Mm." Fuji sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes. "What is it?"

"Come look."

They walked out to the living room together and sat down on the window seat. "It's snowing." Fuji said, grasping Tezuka's hand in his own. "What's it doing snowing in November?"

"Well, it's been pretty cold out, and December's only two weeks away."

"Hm. I suppose." The tensai sighed. "I guess we better start taking out the Christmas stuff."

"Ah." Tezuka's hand suddenly left Fuji's and the short boy turned around to find his tall lover down lower than him, on one knee.

"'Mitsu…" He breathed, suddenly feeling his body shaking with excitement. "You didn't…"

"I know we can't get married here, and I know you don't want to leave Japan permanently to get married, so… I got this to hopefully make up for it." Tezuka opened a box and pulled out a small ring with diamonds embedded in it. "I promised myself that I would give it to you the first snow of the year. I know how much you love winter romance. Plus, it's convenient now that we know about the baby." He slid the ring onto Fuji's finger before he stood and kissed his small lover.

"'Mitsu, I love it. Thank you." Fuji admired the band on his thin, dainty finger. "I never thought you would do something like this. It just makes me love you more."

"I'm glad you like it." The tall brunette picked the tensai up bridal style and carried him back to their bed before laying him down and making love to him late into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Next Day: Noon)<strong>

"Nya, you're so lucky Fujiko." Eiji whined as he examined his friend's ring. "I wish Oishi would propose to _me_."

"Well, it wasn't a proposal really." Fuji answered, twirling a finger around in his cocoa. "We can't technically get married, so it's more of a promise ring, to represent how we'll be together for the rest of our lives."

"Aw, you guys have like, a perfect life! Tezuka has a good job, you live in an awesome house, you get to do whatever you want, and you're so in love!" The redhead sighed and played with his hair. "Why can't I be as lucky as you?"

"We're not all that lucky, actually." The tensai mumbled to himself.

"What?"

Fuji smiled sweetly and gripped his cocoa mug. "Nothing, just thinking out loud." He took a sip of his hot drink. "You know, _your_ life's not all that bad. Sure, you still live with your parents, and Oishi lives with his, but he _did _get into a good college, and you two are just as in love as Tezuka and I are. Isn't that really all you need?"

Eiji looked guiltily down at his own cup, his teeth gnawing on his bottom lip. "Yeah, about that. Oishi hasn't really been paying attention to me lately. Every time I try to snuggle with him, or kiss him, he just pushes me away and says he's busy. We haven't had sex in almost two months, and he hasn't talked to me for three days. All he says is 'I'm tired' or, 'I have schoolwork', and hangs up his phone. I feel so lonely lately, and I'm starting to worry about our future together. I didn't go to college because Oishi said I should be spoiled and not have to work, and he said he'd pay for our house and save up so we can have kids someday, but I don't know if I want to stay with him if he's just going to ignore me."

"Eiji, Oishi's acting like that because of you." Fuji said, sitting back in his chair.

"What do you mean?"

"He said he wants to spoil you, but that's hard to achieve. Right now, he's working as hard as he can, so that he can get a job that allows him to spoil you. He's probably studying and working twenty-four/seven so that he can eventually give you whatever you want. If I were doing what he does, I'd be tired and irritable a lot too."

"Nya, you're right!" Eiji cried, hiding his head in his hands. "He's only been thinking about _me_ this whole time, but I've been too busy bothering him to notice how hard he's working!"

"There's more, isn't there?"

Eiji whined, crying even harder into his palms. "Nya, I didn't want to, but I was so lonely and horny! I couldn't help it!"

"Who was it?"

A name was muttered under the redhead's breath, too low for Fuji to hear.

"Don't make me guess Eiji. Just tell me."

"I said, 'Oshitari'."

The tensai snorted. "The one from Hyotei that copied my Higuma Otoshi?"

"Mm." Kikumaru nodded.

"I should've guessed. After all, Mukahi Gakuto is your biggest rival. Why _wouldn't _you sleep with his boyfriend?"

"Nya, that wasn't the reason though. We saw each other at a club, and I was already drunk, so I started pouring out all my feelings and problems to him. He seemed to listen to me intently, which made me happy 'cause I was finally getting attention, and then when he told me he and Mukahi were in a fight, I couldn't take it anymore. We found our way to the bathroom, and that's when it happened."

"If you were feeling alone, you should've just told Oishi."

"Nya, I know. But stupid me didn't think of that beforehand." Eiji rested his head in his hands. "And now I really regret what I did. I only love Oishi; I don't want anyone else."

"We all have things we regret doing." Syuusuke responded, running a hand over stomach. "Hopefully you'll be able to fix this with Oishi."

"Yeah." The former acrobat suddenly noticed the contents of his friend's cup and perked up, looking confused. "Nya Fujiko, why aren't you drinking coffee? We always have coffee when I come over."

The brunette looked down to his mug. "I just felt like switching things up today. Do you want some too?"

"No, I'm fine with coffee."

"Hm."

Truth be told, it wasn't his choice not to drink the coffee. Tezuka wasn't letting him have it anymore; he said it was bad for the baby. It really pissed the tensai off. Now he had to go every day without his morning and afternoon caffeine, and he knew it wasn't going to go well. He was always cranky and snappy when he didn't get coffee, and he knew it would only get worse with the pregnancy hormones now raging through his body.

First alcohol, now coffee; Tezuka would be _lucky _if he lived through the next nine months.

"Syuusuke, I'm home!" Said stoic man suddenly called from the doorway.

"We're in the kitchen!" Fuji shouted back as he stood and took his mug to the sink. "Welcome home. 'Mitsu." He said when his lover entered the room. "How was your day?"

"Stressful." Tezuka sighed. "Hello Kikumaru." He nodded to the redhead.

"Hi nya."

"How were you today?" He whispered into the tensai's ear.

"Same as any other day." Was the response, as Syuusuke finished cleaning out his mug and began drying it.

"There wasn't any sickness or anything?"

"Not yet." Fuji opened a cabinet before going up on his tiptoes and placing the ceramic cup in.

"Nya, Fujiko's sick?" Eiji interrupted. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He's not sick, he's-"

"'Mitsu, you didn't give me a kiss yet." Syuusuke pulled the taller man down and brought their lips together.

Eiji sighed jealously at the sight of the other two before pulling out his cellphone and checking the time. "Nya, I have to go. I think I need to talk to Oishi about some things."

Fuji pulled away from the kiss, and rest against his lover's body as the acrobat walked past them. "Okay, good luck. I'll see you tomorrow."

"And don't forget, it's club night tomorrow night. Twenty-one to twenty-five get free drinks."

"Right. Bye Eiji."

"Bye!"

The door opened and closed a minute later, before Fuji found himself shoving Tezuka away angrily. "What were you thinking? You can't tell him!"

"Why not?" Tezuka asked, looking confused.

"Because he'll immediately be attached to it! And he'll go tell everyone! What do you think will happen when our friends and families find out we're having a child we're probably going to give away?"

"They'll have to know eventually though. You can't hide a pregnancy forever."

"I know, but we can still hold off as long as possible. I'm not ready to talk about this with anyone yet."

Tezuka leaned down and kissed the tensai's forehead. "That's alright with me."

"Thank you 'Mitsu." Fuji sighed. "Now, I may not have morning sickness yet, but I'm horny as hell. Throw me onto the table over there and make me bedridden for the next week."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Tezuka scooped his small lover up in his arms before moving across the room to their six person table and dropping him harshly onto it. Fuji slid on the wooden surface, but was quickly pulled back to the edge where his crotch rubbed roughly with Tezuka's, making him moan.

His sweatpants were yanked off his body, followed by his over-sized sweater, leaving him completely exposed to his boyfriend, who bent over and began to lick at a pink nipple. The tensai's arms came up to wrap around Tezuka's head, pushing it harder into his chest as he arched up into it.

"Nn, just skip the foreplay and get in my ass already." He whined out.

"I can't wait anymore either."

The smaller body was flipped over, before a tongue made its way all over the tensai's smooth back. It travelled from the tip of his spine down to his bottom, where the cheeks were spread apart and the entrance was licked, leaving him to squirm and mew in pleasure.

"'Mitsu, just do me!" He shouted. "I'm ready!"

"I don't want to hurt you or the baby." Tezuka answered before turning his lover back over and entering slowly.

"We're not going to break, just do it!"

Tezuka pulled out, before shoving back in quickly, roughly. Fuji arched up off the table, moaning loudly. Sure he hadn't been prepared, but he was just so used to the intrusion of Tezuka's cock, that he really didn't need it anymore. He was still just as tight as the first time though, and both were grateful for that; it made everything feel so much better.

A harsh pace was set from the beginning, rocking the table back and forth across the hardwood floor, leaving scratches and scuffs on the newly stained oak, but neither male noticed; they were too busy trying to keep Fuji from sliding around on the table's surface. Said boy gripped the wooden edges, while Tezuka kept a tight grip on his hips, most likely forming bruises.

It was wonderful when they had sex like this. It was just so incredibly arousing having sex on a table, or against a wall, or in the bathroom of a bar-it was one of the reasons they weren't allowed in half the clubs in Tokyo anymore-that both Fuji and Tezuka wished that their romps around half the apartment and city could last forever. It was a never ending turn on, knowing they could be caught at any second by someone walking into the bathroom, or someone looking out an apartment window into theirs while they were pressed to the glass, or the fact that they weren't following the norm by having sex on everything _but _a bed, and it only made them want each other more when the other suggested it.

Tezuka was big, which Fuji absolutely _loved_. He was always stretched so wide when his lover was inside him, and the pain mixed with overwhelming pleasure only made the experience all the more intense. And Tezuka just couldn't get over how tight the feminine tensai was. He would squeeze the former tennis buchou to the point where he was coming far too early, leaving Fuji still squirming and whining for more. A quick blowjob usually solved the problem, but Tezuka much preferred to watch the tensai scream out an orgasm while his lover was pounding into his small, pliant body.

"'Mitsu… c-coming…" The tensai moaned, his hand quickly pumping his dripping erection. "Coming…" His head whipped backwards, and his body arched up off the table as his come splattered across his stomach, sending Tezuka over the edge with him at the sight of the beautifully-shaped body covered in the white, sticky fluid.

Fuji was filled up by Tezuka's own essence, sending him into a fit of whines and moans until the taller brunette pulled out of him and kissed him deeply.

"Nn, I love you 'Mitsu." Fuji breathed quietly, wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulders.

"I love you too." Tezuka answered, lifting Syuusuke up and carrying him to their bedroom, where he was laid on the bed. "Sleep now."

Fuji giggled, playing with his hair. "It's only five o'clock."

"But you need to stay well-rested for the baby. Sleep."

"Alright, fine." The tensai laughed again. "'Night 'Mitsu."

"Goodnight."

Fuji snuggled his naked body into the blankets and closed his eyes, falling asleep only minutes later.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Next Day: Night)<strong>

"'Mitsu, I'm going out!" Fuji called from the doorway to the apartment as he slipped into his shoes. "I'll be back later!"

Tezuka appeared behind him, his arms crossed and his expression serious. "Be careful out there. I don't want the baby to get hurt."

"I know I know! Jeez 'Mitsu! It's like we're still in middle school!" The tensai giggled and opened the door, only to be stopped by a strong pair of arms wrapping around his middle.

"That means no drinking." Lips brushed his cheek.

"Got it."

"And take a cab. I don't want you walking out in the cold."

"I'll never be able to go if you keep worrying about me so much."

"I have every right to worry. I love you more than anything else, and I want you to be safe."

"I love you too 'Mitsu, but Eiji's waiting for me outside. You don't want to leave him waiting out there, do you? Oishi might get mad."

"Ah." Tezuka kissed Fuji again. "Have fun."

"Easier said than done. Without alcohol involved, I highly doubt 'fun' will happen."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to change that."

"Mm." Fuji walked into the hallway and waved over his shoulder as he headed to the elevator. "Bye 'Mitsu! Love you!"

* * *

><p>"Fujiko, come dance! You're acting like Tezuka tonight, and it's not fun!" Eiji pulled on his brunette friend's arm, trying to get him out of his seat and onto the dance floor.<p>

"Sorry Eiji, I just don't feel like dancing tonight. Maybe another time."

The redhead sighed and slid into the seat opposite the tensai. "At least drink something then! You're no fun out here sober!"

"I'm not in the mood for drinks either." Fuji rested his head in his hand. "Maybe we should've just stayed home."

"But tonight is our party night! We _can't _stay home on party night! C'mon Fujiko! Loosen up! One drink's not gonna hurt you!"

The tensai opened his eyes. Eiji was right. One drink wasn't enough to harm the baby, and if he ate some fries or a sandwich with it, then there was even less of a chance that something bad would happen. He'd stay completely sober all night, and Tezuka would never have to know anything.

"Alright Eiji, I'll have _one_."

"That's more like it!" The redhead cheered. "I'll be right back with one then!"

"Do you mind ordering me a sandwich while you're at the bar? 'Mitsu and I didn't eat dinner tonight."

"Sure!" Eiji hopped up from his seat and shoved his way to the bar, leaving the tensai by himself.

Fuji sighed, twirling a strand of hair around his finger as he stared out at the crowd. No doubt by the end of the night, at least four of the single, drunk guys stumbling around the floor would mistake him for a girl and come over to hit on him, some of the sober ones too. He was getting tired of telling them he was in a committed relationship, and wasn't a cheater like they desperately wished he was.

But as he looked down at his hand resting on the table, he smiled. He now had Tezuka's ring to show off, keeping all the perverts and ugly guys away, without him even having to tell them. At least a ring wasn't an embarrassing way to get rid of the guys like a pregnant belly was, so he could enjoy the feeling for a little while before the baby ruined it for him.

"Here Fujiko. They ran out of your favorite brand, so I got this for you." Eiji sat back down at the table and slid a beer over to the brunette before taking a sip of his own.

"Beer? I thought you would've gotten something stronger since I said I'd only have one."

"Aw, you're right! Why didn't I do _that_?" The redhead pouted.

Fuji giggled before taking a sip of beer. "How did it go between you and Oishi? Did you tell him about 'the affair'?"

"Don't call it that nya! And yes, I did."

"How did he take it?"

"He uh, hung up on me. And then he wouldn't answer my calls or texts. I think he might hate me now."

"That's impossible. There's no way Oishi could ever hate you Eiji. He's just not that kind of person. I'm sure he's angry about it, and maybe even sad, but there's no way he'll stop loving you because of it. He's always forgiven easily when it comes to you."

"Nya, I sure hope so. I don't want him to break up with me. He's the only one I love; I don't want to lose him."

"Mm." Fuji sipped his beer again before eyeing it with a surprised expression. "This actually isn't that bad." He commented, tilting his head back to chug the rest of the bottle.

"There's the Fuji I wanted to hang out with!" Eiji cheered as the empty bottle slammed onto the table. "Here, keep going!" He held out his own alcohol for the tensai, who quickly swiped it out of his hand and downed it, placing it next to the other bottle when he was done.

"Alright Eiji, that's enough." The brunette shook his hand to signal he was done, but the redhead had already called over a roaming waiter and ordered more drinks.

"Nya Fujiko, you've already had two, don't stop now!"

"But Eiji, I-" The tensai was silenced as Saeki magically appeared beside him and handed him a shot glass.

"C'mon Fuji, you're the biggest drunk out of all of us. You can't stop at just two."

"Here, hold his mouth open and pour it in!" Eiji came around the table and poured the alcohol down Fuji's throat while Saeki held his head in place. "More more! Give him more!"

The next few hours became a blur to the small brunette. He remembered his friends pouring drink after drink into his mouth, while he sat, helpless, in his chair, and then the winter cold as they left the club to go to another. He remembered doubling over as he threw up all over the sidewalk, then the feel of snow on his face from when he tripped in the street, and there was also the vague image of himself flying off a mechanical bull. By the end of the night, he found himself sprawled across a couch at the fourth club, a trashcan next to his head that reeked of puke, no doubt his own.

The smell was overpowering, leaving his stomach to turn for probably the fifth time that night before he leaned over and threw up into the wastebasket. Whoever had been sitting across from him jumped up from their chair and started rubbing gently at his back, telling him he was going to be fine once he got it all out of his system, but he was still too intoxicated to recognize the voice, nor feel comforted by the words.

When it was all over, he struggled to sit up on the couch, and was eventually helped by Eiji, who pushed him back until he was upright.

"Fujiko, are you alright nya? I've never seen you drink so much before." His voice sounded like it was being muffled, and it was hard for Fuji's head to process the sentence.

"Fine…" He mumbled, hoping that had answered the redhead's question, if he had even asked one.

"I called Tezuka nya. He's coming to get you right now. When I told him you were this wasted, he sounded really upset. I hope you don't get in trouble for what I did Fujiko."

Fuji didn't try to listen, his head hurt too much when he did, and he wasn't up for the pain at the moment. It was bad enough he still had the urge to barf, he didn't need the 'Headache of the Century' to accompany it.

"Fuji Syuusuke!"

He winced as the loud voice made his head pound and vision shake. He heard the sound of footsteps, seeming to echo on for ages, before he saw the blurred image of his lover's face, looking quite pissed.

"'Mitsuuu…" He giggled, feeling his body being lifted up into Tezuka's arms. "I love youuu…"

"Stop talking. I'm taking you home."

"Are we gonna… do it?"

"I said 'quiet'."

The tensai pouted, but obeyed, allowing himself to be carried through and out of the club.

As soon as the winter wind hit his face, he buried it into Tezuka's warm and surprisingly soft shoulder. It was so cozy, so comforting. He closed his eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>He woke up the next morning with the worst headache he'd ever had in his life. The light coming in through the windows made it worse, the sound of the wind hitting the outside of the apartment complex made it worse, the neighbor's dog barking its head off made it worse, and the fact that Tezuka was nowhere in sight made it hurt the most. He slowly sat up in bed, rubbing his forehead and curling his toes before turning to climb out.<p>

He stumbled his way down the hallway, past the open bathroom to the living room, then into the kitchen, but his lover wasn't anywhere to be found.

What day was it? Tuesday? Wednesday? He couldn't remember. As a matter of fact, he couldn't remember anything of the previous day. It was like he had slept through it, only that couldn't be the case since he felt like absolute shit. Obviously he had a hangover.

He walked back into the living room to grab the house phone off its charger, before rubbing at his temple as he tried to remember his lover's cell number. He had it on speed dial on his own phone, so he usually didn't have to type it out. But add that to the fact that he couldn't think straight, and it was turning out to be a real project just to call Tezuka.

Finally, he remembered caller ID, and searched through all the calls received within the last month until he saw the one he was looking for and clicked 'talk'. The phone dialed, and Tezuka picked up seconds later.

"_What do you want Syuusuke?_" He asked, sounding quite annoyed.

"What happened yesterday 'Mitsu? I can't remember anything."

"_I'm sure you can figure it out. You know what a hangover feels like_."

"But, how did it happen? I don't remember going out."

"_It's not the point that you went out. It's the point that you got drunk." _

"Come on 'Mitsu. Since when do you care about me getting drunk?"

"_Since we found out you were pregnant_."

Fuji gasped, his eyes growing wide. Slowly, the night came back to him. He recalled giving in to Eiji's pleas, and drinking a beer. Then he drank Eiji's beer, then he had a few shots; he had some other things he wasn't quite sure of, and he eventually got drunk enough to the point where he was lucky not to get alcohol poisoning. And he had done it while he was pregnant, after he had promised Tezuka he wouldn't do it.

"'Mitsu, I'm so sorry. I wasn't going to do it, but then Eiji said one beer wouldn't hurt, so I had one, and then from there, I guess I took it too far."

"_You took it beyond 'too far'. You could've killed our child. You're lucky you didn't kill yourself. Kikumaru said he's never seen anyone drink so much at one time before. And you never ate anything. All that alcohol circulated in your system, having nowhere to go. What would I have done if you had been hospitalized, or died? I don't think I'd be able to handle it."_

"I know. I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again."

"_How can I trust that statement, when you promised me before and didn't keep it?"_

"Because I won't even go out anymore, if that's what you want! I may not want this baby, but I don't want you to be angry with me 'Mitsu! If you don't want me going out anymore, just say it and I'll do it!"

"_It's not my choice of whether you go out or not, but when it comes to that child's safety, I _will _have a say in the matter."_

"I completely agree."

"_Then go to the hospital. Make sure both of you are okay. And find out just how far along you are." _

"Alright." Fuji wiped his eyes of the tears that had begun to fall. "I love you 'Mitsu."

"_I love you too. I have to go_."

"Bye. I'll see you tonight."

"_Ah_."

* * *

><p>Dun Dun Dun! Bad Fuji! Old habits die hard, ya'know? Don't worry though, nothing bad happens to the baby. In case a few of you were about ready to kill me. Anyways... I need reviews. I'm feeling depressed lately because no one's been reviewing my stories. So please, review! It only takes a few seconds, and if you do, then I'll review some of your stories. [If you have some on FF]<p> 


	2. November II, Month & Thirteen Days

Summary: Fuji intentionally sabotages a condom to get himself pregnant, but once it happens, he realizes he doesn't want a baby becasue it will 'ruin his perfect life'. How will he and Tezuka deal with the pregnancy, and what problems will arrise when Fuji has trouble letting go of his old habits?

Pairing(s): TezukaFuji. Some Golden Pair. Maybe other couples later on.

Rating: M [This chapter] T. Male pregnancy.

Disclaimer: If I owned Prince of Tennis, then I wouldn't have to keep writing this sentence.

A Baby Changes Everything

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>(That Afternoon)<strong>

"Fuji-san." The waiting room nurse called out the tensai's name, making him look up before walking over to her. "The doctor's waiting to see you."

"Thank you." He smiled, following the woman down to an empty room. Inside, an older-looking man with thick glasses met him and motioned for him to sit down.

"So, what can I help you with, Fuji-kun?" The man smiled, opening the tensai's file as he sat in a swivel chair.

"A few days ago, I found out I was pregnant, but…" Fuji squeezed his hands together, feeling a little ashamed and embarrassed about what he was going to say. "Last night I went out and-"

"Don't worry. A lot of people come in for something like this. You want to make sure the fetus is fine after doing whatever it was you did that was potentially harmful."

Syuusuke nodded, relaxing his tensed muscles. "I was also wondering if you could tell me how far along I am."

"No problem. Just lay down here and we'll take a look."

Fuji obeyed, falling back against the examination table before lifting his shirt to his chest. The doctor rolled an ultrasound machine over, turning it on and rubbing gel over the tensai's stomach before pressing the handheld piece to the brunette's skin.

He cringed from the cold feeling for a few seconds, then turned to the monitor as the doctor made a noise.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Not at all." The man pointed to a small blob on the monitor. "That's the child, right there. By the look of things, it's still developing, and if there's been no blood, then there's almost no chance of a miscarriage. But because of the small size of the fetus, it's hard to tell if any damage has been done. Right now, you're about five to six weeks. We'll probably be able to tell you if there's been any affects around your fifth month, but the best way to know is to just wait until the child is born."

The gel was wiped away from the tensai's body, and he sat up on the exam table.

"Is there something else you would like to ask?" The doctor questioned. This young boy didn't look like most expecting mothers. Something was… different, but he couldn't place what it was.

"If there was… damage, would that affect the chances of the baby being adopted?"

So that's what it was. He was one of _those _people that didn't want the baby, but wouldn't abort it. He was still young, and if he was out getting drunk, then maybe it was for the best if he didn't want to keep the child. But then again, it was none of the old man's business what this Fuji Syuusuke did.

"I would think it depends on the family looking to adopt. Some will take the child no matter what, and some will reject it if it has any abnormalities."

"Mm." Fuji slid down onto his feet, and bowed slightly. "Thank you Sensei."

"Oh I can't let you go just yet. I'm required to at least give you some prenatal vitamins and pamphlets. Just wait right here, and I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Yes." The tensai nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>(Later That Night)<strong>

Fuji finished cutting up his assortment of peppers and poured them into the pan. The dirty cutting board, along with his knife was tossed into the sink for washing, and the chicken bits he'd chopped up earlier that afternoon were mixed in with all the vegetables in his frying pan. He stirred them around together, listening to all the natural juices sizzling from the heat.

He loved cooking; it was one of his favorite hobbies. Especially when he knew Tezuka would be the one consuming his meals. He loved it even more though, when he secretly added wasabi and didn't tell Tezuka about it. The usually stoic man would turn beet red, trying to hold in the coughing and gagging, before he would make a run to the sink and practically drown himself for five minutes. Fuji would laugh his ass off the whole time, tears rolling down his face, until he decided to help his suffering lover and get him some milk.

Of course, once Tezuka calmed back down, the tensai would get a stern talking to, maybe even get yelled at, but in the end, it was all resolved with sex; another reason it was so fun to do.

He was the only one out of the two of them that did the cooking. Tezuka had been permanently banned from the kitchen after almost burning down their entire apartment building, which Fuji didn't mind all too much since the larger man's food was _horrible_. Not that he would ever say it out loud.

The main door clicked open just as he poured their meal into two bowls, before the sound of shoes hitting the wall was heard.

"I'm home!" Tezuka called from the hallway. "Something smells good!"

"When _doesn't _my cooking smell good?" Fuji giggled, turning around to find Tezuka with his arms crossed, leaning against the fridge. "Welcome home 'Mitsu."

"I'm still upset with you, you know."

"Yeah, I know." The tensai put the bowls down and hugged his lover instead. "I'm sorry."

"I sure hope so. It's one thing not to want the child, but it's another to kill it."

"And I promise I won't. I don't want to lose you over something like that."

"Right." Tezuka pat the little brunette's back . "Let's eat now. The smell is becoming too much for me."

"Go right ahead. Eat all you want." The taller man grabbed a pair of chopsticks and his bowl, then walked to the living room couch and sat down.

"What are you doing?" Fuji asked, even after following his lover over and plopping down beside him.

"Let's find a movie to watch while we eat." Tezuka answered as he flipped through the TV channels.

"Mm. Let's watch another American movie. They're so funny."

"Ah."

After a few more minutes of browsing, they came across a newer movie from America. It was maybe four or five years old, but it was one they'd never seen before. Fuji instantly hated it.

Tezuka had stopped on it because he noticed the main character was pregnant, and he continued to watch after he learned that the girl was a high school student, looking for a family to adopt her baby because she didn't want it. Fuji pouted that he didn't want to watch it, but Tezuka ignored him; he was too engrossed in the storyline to pay attention to his small lover.

"'Mitsu, I don't like this movie. Can we pick another one?"

"You don't want to watch it because you know you'll have to go through all the same things she did."

"Exactly. So can you please change it?"

"No."

"Fine." The tensai stood up. "I'll just go in our room and watch something then."

"Go ahead." His lover answered, seemingly unaffected by his threat.

"Ass."

Fuji stomped down to their room, throwing himself headfirst into the pillows, before grabbing the TV remote from Tezuka's bedside table. He turned over to face the television, turning it on, only to find that this one was tuned in to the same channel as the one in the living room, and that the same damn movie projected from the screen to him.

He growled, ready to switch to a Japanese channel, but was stopped as he noticed how big the girl had grown since the last time he'd looked.

His hand unconsciously moved to his flat stomach, and rubbed it gently. In only a few months, he was going to be as big as that girl, carrying around something he didn't want, looking for someone else who _did_, wanting nothing more than to just go back to his wonderful life alone with his 'Mitsu.

He snorted, burying his face back into his pillow. _His _'Mitsu; how funny. Although it was true that he was completely and utterly Tezuka's, it didn't work the other way around. He knew Tezuka would leave him if he did something harmful enough, and he knew the stoic man would have no regrets if he did, even though they were totally in love.

It made the small brunette jealous of the fetus that grew within him. Tezuka would do anything for his child, and would never leave it like he would Fuji, which was something the tensai was not fond of. He wanted Tezuka to only want _him_; to only pay attention to _him; he _was supposed to be spoiled and babied, and treated like the center of Tezuka's world, not some little brat that did nothing but poop, eat, cry and sleep.

If he had his way, then that baby would be gone the second it popped out of him.

He clicked the TV off before dropping the remote down beside him, and turning up to face the ceiling. He felt nauseous all of a sudden, but he couldn't tell if it was from morning sickness or the whirlwind of anger, hate and jealously that burned through him. Either way, he hated the feeling.

"'Mitsu!" He moaned, covering his eyes with an arm. "'Mitsu, I don't feel good!"

Tezuka appeared in the doorway seconds later. "Don't just sit there then. Go to the bathroom."

"But I don't want to move; it'll make it worse." He lifted his arms up. "Carry me please."

"No."

"'_Mitsu!_"

"I'll bring you a cold cloth, and move the trash, but I'm not carrying you when you feel sick."

Fuji pouted, but suddenly hopped up with a hand over his mouth, and ran over to their bedroom trashcan before vomiting into it. Tezuka was beside him immediately, rubbing his back and holding back his hair as undigested stir fry splashed into the plastic bin over and over again.

"We need to get to the bathroom." Tezuka stated, trying to get the tensai to move towards the door. "This can won't be able to hold everything if you keep going."

"I hate this." Fuji groaned out, slowly getting to his feet to shuffle to the bathroom, his head resting against the taller man's shoulder, and his hands shakily squeezing the trash bin. "'Mitsu… I-"

Another puking fit began halfway to their destination, but they still rushed to get to the toilet since the bucket was practically full. When it was reached, Fuji knelt down in front of it and continued to vomit, his hands gripping the counter and the side of the tub.

"You're lucky this is a typical occurrence with you, otherwise I'd probably be in the same position right now." Tezuka commented, earning a slap on his leg.

"Don't… make me laugh…" Fuji breathed, before burying his face back into the toilet bowl.

"I'm not trying to. I'm just stating a fact."

"Shut up…"

"Well, if you're going to act like that, I'll just go finish that movie." Tezuka made to go but the tensai reached out and grasped his hand tightly, those blue eyes pleading forgiveness.

"Don't go. Please stay here." He begged.

"Fine." Tezuka sat down behind Fuji, who wiped his face on a washcloth before snuggling into his lover's body, and relaxing. His hair was stroked lovingly, and a kiss was pressed to his forehead, making him sigh happily.

This was the way it was supposed to be-no fighting, no baby business-just love. Just him and Tezuka, happy with nothing but each other, no matter what they did.

"'Mitsu, I love you so much." He whispered into the other male's shoulder. "I don't want to share you with anyone else."

"I know." Tezuka answered. "And I won't make you."

The tensai smiled, before kissing Tezuka on the nose. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>(The Next Day: Morning)<strong>

"'Mitsu! Breakfast is done!" Fuji called happily from the kitchen as he practically danced around the room, filling Tezuka's cup with coffee, and his plate with eggs and bacon. "'Mitsu!"

When the larger male didn't appear, nor give him an answer, he ran down to their room and jumped onto their bed. "'Mitsu! Get up! Just because you don't work today doesn't mean you can sleep in all day and forget about me! Wake up!" He bounced up and down on the other body, eventually stirring Tezuka out of his sleep.

"What do you want Syuusuke?" He mumbled.

"Breakfast is ready! And you're taking me out after we eat!"

"I don't want to get up. I've been working all week."

"'Mitsu! Get up! I won't stop bothering you until you do!" The tensai kept bouncing, his hands attempting to pull back the blankets while Tezuka tried to keep them wrapped tight around his body.

"Go away."

"No! Get up!"

"You're going to hurt yourself."

"Then just get up so I can stop!"

"Syuusuke!" Tezuka suddenly sat up, momentarily pausing Fuji's actions. A smirk then appeared on the larger man's face, making the tensai's eyes widen before he felt his body being lifted into the air and slammed back onto the mattress.

"'Mitsu!" He giggled, feeling hands start to tickle his sides. "No! Stop it! Stop!"

"This is what you get for waking me up so early on my day off!" Tezuka growled playfully, leaning down to lightly bite at his lover's soft neck.

"Stop! Stop! I'm going to pee my pants! Stop! 'Mitsu!" Fuji pushed against his lover's chest, but it had no effect on the larger male.

"I don't think you've been punished enough yet!" Tezuka started laughing himself as he watched the tensai squirming around below him, trying desperately to escape his grip. He loved seeing Fuji act like this. It reminded him of when they were still in middle school, when the small brunette was always smiling and laughing-usually with Eiji or Taka; back when the biggest thing they worried about was whether they would win their next tennis match or not.

But after seven years, everything was different. They had bills to pay; Tezuka had a reputation to keep in order to stay at his job; and now, there was a baby involved.

He wouldn't admit it to Fuji, but he was actually hoping to keep the child. He knew it would be a struggle if they did, but it was _his _child, _his _blood, _his _family. Fuji could share if he wanted to, but the boy was possessive and spoiled-thanks to Tezuka-so it would be hard to get him to change. But after months of carrying the child around, Tezuka hoped the tensai would come to accept it, and give up his teenage-like party life to become a mother to their baby.

"'Mitsu?" Syuusuke's soft voice brought the former buchou out of his thoughts, and he stared down at the smaller brunette laying on their bed, blue eyes sparkling. "Is something wrong?"

Tezuka just barely smiled, before he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to the tensai's forehead. "I was just thinking." Was his reply.

"About what?"

"About how boring my life would be without you."

Fuji giggled, wrapping his arms around Tezuka's neck. "You're too kind. But I have to say, you're not all that boring. You can party just as hard as me when you want to."

"I wonder how I got that way." Tezuka chuckled.

"It's a total mystery." Fuji smiled.

The former buchou suddenly rolled off the bed and stood up, stretching his arms and legs. "Did you say something about breakfast?"

The tensai sighed and pretended to slap his forehead. "Yeah, ten minutes ago. It's probably all cold and gross by now."

"Oh well. It can be warmed up. Let's go eat, Syuusuke."

"As you wish, 'Mitsu." Fuji giggled before following his lover out to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>(One Week Later)<strong>

"About the pregnancy…" Tezuka interrupted the silence of the living room, and Fuji looked up from his book to gaze over at his lover. "I think you should take pictures of your stomach each month, to show how big you've gotten."

The tensai snorted, going back to the paragraph he'd left off on. "Why should I do that?"

"If we give the child away, don't you think the family taking it would want to know all that happened? If you take those pictures, and maybe write down some of your feelings-both emotional and physical, then it will include the adopting parents in the pregnancy, and help them to better understand the process of their child's development, since they couldn't experience it themselves."

"What the hell are you looking at on that computer?" Fuji asked, getting up off the couch to walk over to his lover's desk and examine the screen of their laptop. "An adoption website?"

"I was researching, and I came across this page. It just has some suggestions on what we can do to make the adopting parents feel closer to the child; it would help ensure that they actually take it."

"Fine, I'll do it. Anything to get this brat out of our lives."

"_Syuusuke_."

"Kidding, kidding." The tensai sighed as he walked into their bedroom.

"I know you're not!" Tezuka called, closing the laptop and pushing away from his desk to stand.

"It's not that hard to figure out!"

"But it doesn't mean you have to say it out loud! I don't like hearing you talk like that!"

"Hm." Fuji appeared back in the room, a camera bag in his hand. "You take the picture, and I'll stand with my shirt up." He said, handing the bag to Tezuka, who opened it and pulled out his expensive digital camera.

While his lover fiddled with the device, Syuusuke moved over to the living room wall. He didn't want anyone to see the junk cluttering their apartment, so standing against the wall that housed only the TV and its stand was the best way to keep the mess hidden. Plus, people had no business seeing the inside of his house; they're looking for a baby, not a place to stay.

"Ready?" Tezuka asked, holding the camera out in front of him, so he could aim with the screen.

"Whatever." Fuji answered, turning sideways against the wall before lifting his shirt up, exposing his completely flat stomach.

This was totally pointless. Why would they need to take a picture of him when he was still thin? Would the baby's mother not be able to imagine him or herself as they were already? Nobody's _that _stupid.

"There." Tezuka smiled, looking down at the screen. He obviously wasn't going to tell Fuji, but his idea about taking the pictures was total bullshit. It was true that he had read about it through the adoption website, but he wasn't doing it for the random family that was supposedly going to take their child; it was for himself. He wanted to keep the pictures, whether they gave the baby away or not.

Fuji may want nothing to do with it, but Tezuka wasn't about to just cast the memory of their child away.

"Quit ogling." The tensai ordered, yanking the camera away and replacing it in its bag. "I've looked the exact same way for seven years; no need to act like it's something new."

"But even _after _seven years, I can't get over how beautiful you are." The former buchou wrapped his arms around the smaller male, before kissing his cheek.

"Alright, what are you trying to hide?" Fuji asked angrily, turning to glare at Tezuka once he pushed him away.

"Nothing. I'm just telling you how I feel."

"Hmm." The tensai crossed his arms. "I have a feeling you're not telling me something, but I'm not sure I want to know what it is."

"I'm not hiding anything." Tezuka responded, his patented emotionless expression helping his lie to succeed.

Fuji breathed out heavily, letting his arms drop back to his sides. "I sure hope so. Relationships aren't about secrets, you know."

"That's why there's none to tell."

Blue eyes stared him down, but he wouldn't budge; he knew the tensai could never break him when it came to these things.

"Fine, I believe you." The smaller brunette plopped back onto the couch. "But if I find out otherwise, you're sleeping in the spare bedroom for a month."

"I guess that mattress is going to remain empty then, because there's nothing going on." Tezuka sat down as well, letting his arm wrap around his lover's shoulder.

"And I trust you completely 'Mitsu, so I really hope you're not lying to me." Fuji's fingers interlaced with the other male's before he tilted his head up and received a kiss on the lips from said man.

The room became silent after that, only the howling of the winter wind against the building's frame could be heard; it was peaceful.

Eventually, Fuji dozed off leaning against Tezuka's side. The boy hadn't slept well for the past week, since he was up almost every night, _all _night throwing up or complaining of lower back pain. Of course, nothing could be done about either of those things, so he just had to suffer through them, most of the time alone.

Tezuka had to work every day of the week except Sunday, and since he didn't have a set schedule, some of the hours he spent at the office were ridiculous. So while Fuji was knelt down in the bathroom, or squirming and whining in bed, he got to sleep fully.

It made him feel slightly guilty, but without him working, the apartment wouldn't get paid for, nor would he be able to give Fuji everything and anything he wanted. The tensai deserved the world, and Tezuka would do anything to give it to him, even if that meant leaving him to throw up on his own.

"Nn…" The small brunette groaned and shifted under Tezuka's arm, before his eyes popped open and a hand rubbed at his chest. "Ow 'Mitsu, my chest hurts." He whined. "Can you look up what it is for me?"

"Ah." Tezuka moved from the couch back to his desk and opened the laptop, while Fuji fell down to a laying position, his eyes closed again. It didn't feel like it was his lungs that were bothering him, and it didn't seem like a heart problem, but it was a feeling that wasn't familiar to him. His upper body felt like it had become heavy all of a sudden, like extra gravity was pushing down on his chest; it was extremely uncomfortable.

"This website suggests that your chest is starting to grow." Tezuka said after a few minutes of silence. "It probably won't be a dramatic change right now, but once we're about two or three months from the due date, it will really start to swell."

"Great." Syuusuke mumbled sarcastically. "I'm basically going to have breasts like a woman, right? No baby to feed, but I'll be walking around with big breasts. This pregnancy is already pissing me off and I'm not even two months yet."

"It says that if no breastfeeding occurs after the child's birth, then milk production will cease in about a week's time. That means your chest will go back to the way it is now. But it also says that males don't normally get as big as women do. If anything, you'll end up looking like a twelve year old girl just starting to go through puberty. You won't even need to wear a bra."

Fuji laughed. "I don't think that would happen anyways. Only women and fat, old men wear bras. And since I'm not either of them, I'll pass on it."

"So wearing a short skirt and blouse in public is perfectly fine, but undergarments are where you draw the line?"

"It was a costume party!" The tensai argued. "I only wore for that outfit for fun! If I had to wear a bra because I develop breasts, it wouldn't be fun at all; thus another reason I won't wear one."

Tezuka snorted and rubbed at his temples. "You're Fuji Syuusuke alright."

"Who else did you think I was?" The small brunette giggled.

"That was a rhetorical statement, you know."

"Of course. I just felt like being cute."

"You're always cute."

"Aw, thank you 'Mitsu. You're such a charmer."

"Mm." Tezuka turned in the chair as he heard his lover get up from the couch and shuffle over to the bathroom. "Do you feel sick again?" He asked.

"Nn." The tensai nodded. "And my back is sore."

Go sit down with a cool washcloth, and I'll start a bath for you." Tezuka ordered.

He followed Fuji into the bathroom, and ran the water in the tub for him while the smaller male wet a facecloth and took a seat on the floor next to the toilet. Hands came to lightly massage at his sides, somewhat easing the pain caused by the shifting of his pelvis as it prepared for the growth of the baby, and the cold of the cloth on his forehead helped with the nausea, if only slightly.

"Feeling any better?" His lover questioned, pressing soft kisses to his nose and cheeks.

"Not really."

"I just hate seeing you like this."

"Then maybe you should reconsider-"Fuji stopped, before pushing Tezuka away and turning to throw up into the toilet.

"You're not getting an abortion." The former buchou answered, pulling the tensai's hair back behind his ears. "We've been over this too many times now."

Fuji didn't respond, even after the vomiting stopped. Instead he collapsed back against the larger body, breathing heavily. Tezuka cocked an eyebrow at that; Fuji always had some snippy remark to add to the conversation when something was said he didn't like, but it was when he remained quiet that one had to worry.

"Syuusuke?" He pulled the tensai away from his chest, only to notice that the smaller male was crying. "Syuusuke, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to do this." Fuji sobbed, his hands squeezing his love's shirt. "I _can't_ do this. I don't want to suffer through all this if I don't even have to. Please 'Mitsu, just let me end it."

"Syuusuke…" Tezuka sighed, holding the tensai tight against him once again.

Other than Fuji's sniffling and whimpering, the two went silent. Tezuka had known that Fuji would eventually break down; he'd just hoped it would have happened later than this. If an abortion was what he really wanted, then he had every right to get one, but Tezuka didn't want the baby to go. But maybe he could use the pregnancy against the smaller male, and get him to hold off a little longer on the decision.

"You don't mean that. You're just overwhelmed right now and the hormones are making it worse." He kissed Fuji's forehead and rocked him in his arms. "Let's keep trying, okay? And if it gets any worse than this, then I'll let you do whatever you want."

Fuji wiped his eyes with his sweater sleeve, before gazing up at his lover. "Really?"

"Really."

"And you won't leave me if it's gone?"

Tezuka hesitated, then shook his head. "No, I won't."

"Alright, I'll try a little bit longer. I don't like seeing you upset even more than you don't like seeing _me _upset."

"I'm glad we're thinking of each other's feelings."

"Me too."

The taller brunette exhaled heavily, looking over to the tub. "Would you like to take a bath still?" He asked.

"Only if you take it with me." Fuji mumbled.

"I can do that."

* * *

><p>I know, it kinda sucked. Anyways, review to say whatever the hell you want to. PLEASE. ;P<p>

BTW, the movie Tezuka watched was suposed to be Juno. It was one of the inspirations for this story, so I threw it in there.


	3. December I, Two Months & Ten Days

Sorry it took so long, but since there's only two chapters per month, I have to fit all that I can into each one. This chapter's kinda long 'cause the next one's gonna have a bunch of Christmas stuff, so... yeah. Please enjoy.

Summary: Fuji intentionally sabotages a condom to get himself pregnant, but once it happens, he realizes he doesn't want a baby because it will 'ruin his perfect life'. How will he and Tezuka deal with the pregnancy, and what problems will arrise when Fuji has trouble letting go of his old habits?

Pairing(s): TezukaFuji. Some Goldden Pair. Maybe other couples later on.

Rating: M [This chapter] Blowjob. Language.

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.

A Baby Changes Everything

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"'Mitsu. 'Mitsu, wake up." Fuji whispered softly to his lover. "I have some soup for you."<p>

"Thanks." Tezuka mumbled, turning over in their bed. "What day is it?"

The tensai giggled, placing a bowl of hot soup on the bedside table. "Wednesday. I made sure to call Atobe to tell him you're still sick. He said you should just take time off until New Year's is over, and then he'll consider adjusting your schedule a little. He thinks you're working too much and need to spend more time with me."

"Did he _really _say that to you?" Tezuka asked skeptically as he sat up and put on his glasses.

"Yep. He said that a beauty like me shouldn't be left alone as much as I am; that I deserve more attention than I'm getting."

"How would he know how much attention you're getting?"

"It's Atobe. I'm sure he has a way of finding out."

"Hm." Tezuka reached over to take the bowl, and blew on it a few times. "Have you found a job yet?"

Fuji fiddled with the hem of the oversized sweatshirt he was wearing, looking a little nervous. "No, not yet. I'm expecting to get some calls soon though. The only thing I'm worried about is, once I have the job, will people notice this?" He lifted his shirt to show how much his chest had grown in the past month, causing Tezuka to choke on the sip of soup he had taken.

He erupted into a fit of coughing, so a hand moved over his mouth in order to keep his sick-germs away from the-thankfully-healthy tensai, who began giggling at his lover's reaction.

Once Tezuka had calmed back down, he gave Fuji's chest another look, and sure enough, it was swollen enough to make him look like a girl in puberty. They couldn't be called breasts really, but there were definitely lumps in places where there was only flatness before. A loose shirt could easily hide it, but if he started wearing his tight ones again, then someone would be sure to notice.

"So, Christmas is only a few weeks away, and I haven't done any shopping yet." The tensai said, letting his sweatshirt drop down over his skin again. "Do you want to go with me when you're feeling better? It'll be our first time shopping together if you do."

"Ah. That would be nice."

"And Eiji and Oishi can come too."

Tezuka cocked an eyebrow. "I suppose. I thought they were still fighting though."

"They weren't fighting to begin with. Oishi was just ignoring Eiji because he was upset that Eiji cheated on him. They talked though, and now they're back together; a happy couple once again."

"Hm." The taller brunette took another sip of his soup, before noticing the tensai's facial expression. "Why do you look so happy?"

"What do you mean?" Fuji asked innocently, fluttering his long lashes. "This is the way I always look."

"Something's different. Your smile is the same, but I can tell you're hiding something. Your eyes give it away. Tell me what's going on."

"You know how babies require a lot of responsibility that I don't have? Well, I found a way to have a baby, and only need _half _the responsibility. Plus, I'll still be able to hang out in bars, and not have to bring it with me because it can stay home alone."

"You didn't…"

The tensai pulled some hair behind his ear. "Well, you see…"

"_Syuusuke_." Tezuka shoved the blankets off his body and rushed out into the living room, Fuji hot on his heels.

"'Mitsu, calm down. You'll scare it."

"Scaring it is the _last _thing I'm thinking about." The larger male searched through the apartment-looking under the table, his desk, in the shower-until he opened the door to the spare bedroom and saw it; a small, cream colored shiba inu puppy running around on the hardwood, its paws no doubt scratching up the light oak.

"What the hell?" He shouted, marching over to the bounding puppy, only to be beaten by the smaller male, who picked the canine up and cuddled it into his neck. "You were complaining before about how we can't afford a child, yet you go and get a dog?"

"If I get a job, my salary can pay for the dog food, _and _I could still have enough left over to help with the electric and water bills. We can completely afford it, whereas a baby costs ten times as much."

"Did you forget about shots? Neutering? Do you know how much vet bills cost?"

"But I couldn't help it. It was the only one left in the box, and it's been snowing nonstop for days; I couldn't just leave it there to die." The tensai placed a kiss on the puppy's neck. "Please don't make me get rid of it."

Tezuka inwardly cursed. Sure, having a puppy would keep Fuji company during the day when he was at work, and it could help him learn better responsibility so that he may be more willing to keep the baby in the end, but they just couldn't afford it. Not with Fuji's growing appetite-not to mention stomach-and the major payments they had to make now that it was the holidays. Plus, Christmas was only weeks away, putting an even bigger strain on their budget.

"We can't keep it Syuusuke." He said. "I'm sorry, but this just isn't a good time."

"But I already named it and everything! _Please_ 'Mitsu!" Both adorable creatures stared at him with their big blue puppy dog eyes, getting him to sigh in defeat; there were just some things he couldn't win.

"Fine. But it's _your _responsibility."

"Okay! Thank you 'Mitsu!" Fuji smiled happily. "Addi says thanks too."

"What kind of a name is that?"

"A cute one. I found it on an American website that had a list of puppy names."

"How long has this thing been here, that you've had time to research names?"

"A couple of hours. When I went out to get some fish for dinner, I found her." Fuji brushed by, walking out into the living room, where he set the dog down and let her run around. She immediately headed for the kitchen, smelling leftover meat from the soup, and jumped up and down on her hind legs as she tried to reach the counter to see.

"It's ruining our cabinets." Tezuka growled, crossing his arms angrily. "Get it to stop."

"Addi! Addi baby! Come here; I have a treat for you!" Fuji cooed, pulling a bone out of a shopping bag. "Look sweetie, come get it!"

Addi ran back to the kneeling tensai, ripping the bone from his hands before lying down to chew on it happily.

"See 'Mitsu? She's fine." He scratched behind the canine's pointed ears. "And she's so cute!"

"I'm going back to bed. I have a migraine all of a sudden." Tezuka grumbled unhappily, leaving the other two alone in the room.

Crawling back into bed, he couldn't help but think about how contradictive the tensai was being. He didn't want the responsibility or costs that came with a baby, but he was willing to drop everything for a dog. A _dog_. Was that what they were going to be; one of those families that had pets, but not children? That was all fine and good, but it's not what he _wanted _to be. He wanted babies, toddlers, teenagers, grown adults to give him grandchildren. And up until a month ago, he thought Fuji had felt the same way.

But _no, _it was a dog he wanted. A little poof of fur that was actually just as adorable as the tensai himself, but Tezuka could already tell it was going to be just as annoying as the small brunette could get at times.

He exhaled, placing his glasses on his side table before turning over and falling back asleep.

* * *

><p>When he awoke, it was to the sound of Addi scratching at the bedroom door, whining to get out. He rolled over, watching as the puppy bounded over to him before running back to her barrier.<p>

"Syuusuke, it wants to get out." He said, but there was no answer; the tensai was sleeping deeply beside him, and it would be rude to wake him up when he was already getting hardly any sleep.

Sighing, he got up and opened the door, letting Addi scuffle over to the kitchen where a bowl full of blended chicken and vegetables sat on the floor for her.

She hurriedly scarfed down the meal, licking the bowl clean completely before turning to another that was full of water. When that one was empty too, Tezuka picked the canine up, carrying her to the main door where he grabbed his jacket off its hook before slipping it on.

There was no way Addi would make it the rest of the night without having to use the bathroom, and the brunette wasn't really up for cleaning puppy pee and/or poop off the floor, so a quick trip outside to go to the bathroom was a good idea.

They rode down in the elevator, Addi squirming in Tezuka's arms the whole time, before he walked through the lobby and out into the night.

"Here, go." He said, placing the pup down on the sidewalk; bad idea.

She took off running down the street, moving as fast as her little legs could carry her after the smell of food. Tezuka cursed his carelessness before going after her, jogging down the street until he caught up and scooped her into his arms.

"Bad." He scolded, but she didn't understand yet. Instead, she licked at his face happily, her tail wagging crazily. "You're cute, but you have to listen."

"'Mitsu, if you wanted to take her out, you should've used the leash." Fuji stood behind him, smiling like usual, and holding a pink leash and collar in his hand.

"I thought you were sleeping." Tezuka responded as the tensai slipped the collar around Addi's neck.

"I was until you got up. It's an uncontrollable habit I have." He rustled the puppy's fur, placing a kiss on her nose. "So, since we're out here, do you want to take a walk?"

"Why not?"

Fuji interlocked their arms once Addi was back on the cement, before they began strolling down the street. It was nice despite the cold; Christmas lights were blinking, lighting up the sidewalk, and because of the late hour, hardly anyone was out besides them, making the walk all the more enjoyable.

"How are you feeling?" Tezuka asked after several long minutes of silence.

"Better. I've been napping more during the day so I'm not as tired, but the morning sickness is a bitch."

"Is your back alright?"

"Ah. When I visited the doctor the other day, he said I should use frozen vegetable bags, and it's really helped relieve the pain."

"Good."

Addi started barking as they passed an all-night convenience store, her front paws scratching at the glass of one of the windows while her nose pressed to it, leaving breath marks.

"Aw sweetie, are you hungry?" Fuji cooed, kneeling down to pat the puppy's fluffy head. "Mommy will get you something."

"She just ate all the food in the bowl you left out."

"But my growing girl has a big appetite. She has to keep eating so she can be big and strong. Isn't that right baby?"

Addi licked at the tensai's face, somehow sensing she was going to get a treat. When he walked into the store, she began barking and wagging her tail excessively, trying to follow. Tezuka bent down and grabbed her snout, silencing the yapping, but bringing on the whining.

"Quiet." He ordered, removing his hand only to have her start barking again. He repeated his previous action and held her mouth shut, being sure to have her look directly at him as he spoke. "_Quiet_."

The noises stopped, even the whines, and so the hand was removed a second time. "Good girl." He said when the puppy remained silent, and he scratched behind her ear before noticing that Fuji was back outside.

"You're pretty good with her 'Mitsu." He said. "I never knew a puppy that could learn something so fast."

"What did you get?"

"Just some meat sandwiches. They overload them anyways, so we can eat them and still give Addi some. But _her _treat is this." He reached into the paper bag he had and pulled out a container of vanilla ice cream. "My baby deserves dessert after eating all her dinner."

"You just found her today, and you're already spoiling her."

Fuji smiled. "I know, but a mommy is _supposed_ to spoil their baby."

"Yeah, if they _keep _their baby." Tezuka muttered, but his lover had heard.

The tensai's expression became dangerous, his blue eyes glaring daggers at the other male. "That was hurtful 'Mitsu." He growled. "I would like an apology please."

Tezuka sighed, rubbing at a temple. "Sorry I said that, I'm just a little tired, and I still have a headache. Want to go home now?"

Fuji's face returned to its usual expression as he nodded. "Good idea. You don't need to get even sicker. Let's go back and I'll let her use the potty while you go up to the apartment." He took Addi's leash and ran away down the street with her, leaving Tezuka to chuckle as he followed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Two Days Later)<strong>

"This movie sucks."

"I told you that before it even started."

"…I was trying to hint at something, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Tezuka looked up at Fuji from his head's place on the tensai's lap, and watched said boy eating his popcorn like it was going out of style.

"Slow down, you're going to choke." He said.

"You've never said that when we were doing what your hint suggests." Syuusuke answered.

"That's different."

"Yeah, because there's no way you'll complain about me sucking your dick."

"I was thinking that it's because you can't choke on something you can't swallow. But I guess you're right too."

"Of course; I'm always right."

"Ah." Tezuka sat up and kissed his love's neck softly. "So, are you going to finish this stupid movie?" He whispered. "Or do you want to take my hint?"

"Nn, I'm not really in the mood." Fuji shrugged. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Are you feeling alright? I've never heard you say you want to pass on sex before."

"My body hurts, and I have a headache, so let's just hold off for a little while longer."

"That's fine with me. Just be prepared to share a cold shower later."

"You horny pervert." The tensai giggled, leaning up to kiss Tezuka's lips. "It's one of the reasons I love you so much." He fell off the couch onto his knees, before his hands ran up Tezuka's thighs suggestively. "Tell you what; I'll give you a blowjob if you give me one."

"I thought you weren't in the mood. And you said you were too sore."

"To go all the way, yes. Sucking me off is different." Fuji's hands undid his love's pants, pulling them down to the floor along with his underwear. "Hard already 'Mitsu? It's like you're still sixteen."

Lips closed around the tip of Tezuka's erection, making him stiffen and inhale sharply before a tongue pushed against the slit, leaving him to thrust his hips up into the tensai's mouth. Said boy smiled around the organ, sucking it all into his orifice until he could feel the tip push against his throat.

He gagged, but didn't pull away because he knew how much Tezuka loved to get deep-throated. Plus, it was always fun to watch the usually stoic man's wall crumble under the pleasure that was a Fuji Syuusuke blowjob.

"Syuusuke…" He groaned, squeezing his fingers in honey colored hair.

"Coming already?" Fuji teased, licking up the side of Tezuka's cock. "You're so sensitive."

"You're just really good at blowjobs."

"The way you say that makes it seem like you've gotten one from someone other than me."

"Never."

"Good."

The tensai sucked Tezuka's erection back into his mouth, being sure to swirl his tongue all around the twitching organ before his head bobbed up and down quickly, making the other male throw his head back against the couch and groan loudly.

"Syuusuke… pull back. I'm going to come…"

"Nn-nn."

"Stop…You can't… with the baby…"

When Fuji didn't obey, he was pulled back by his hair, causing Tezuka's cock to slip from his mouth. Only two strokes were needed before said tensai's face and hair were covered in come, a sight the former buchou wouldn't mind seeing more often.

He breathed out deeply when his high came to an end, and chuckled when he saw how adorable Fuji looked at that moment. His blue eyes were wide open, and his almost surprised expression made him look a lot more innocent than he really was; it made Tezuka start to get hard again.

"'Mitsu, why didn't you let me drink it?" He asked softly.

"It's disgusting to have it while the baby's inside you. Everything you eat, the child does too. Plus, it's not healthy."

The tensai pouted as he got to his feet, upset that yet another thing was taken from him because of their child. "This pregnancy sucks." He muttered to himself.

"Where are you going? I thought you wanted me to suck you off too." Tezuka asked as he watched his lover walk to the bedroom.

"I changed my mind. I'm going to bed."

Fuji disappeared from the room, leaving Tezuka to sigh and rub at his temples. The boy could be so difficult sometimes. It was like he was a spoiled brat-which he kind of was-that threw a tantrum every time he didn't get his way. A few times he actually had.

Their first fight had the tensai throwing half their stuff either on the floor, or at Tezuka himself. By the end of it, a dresser was knocked over with their clothes strewn all over the place, a lamp was lodged in the hallway wall, their china plates and cups were smashed on the kitchen floor, and Fuji was doing his best to hurt Tezuka by punching him in the stomach, but it hadn't worked.

He'd screamed, he'd cried, he'd practically destroyed their house, and Tezuka couldn't even remember why. He knew it was for something utterly ridiculous though.

"You can't possibly be upset over that." He said, entering their room.

Fuji was cleaning his face and scalp off with a tissue and water from the bottle he kept on his bedside table, seemingly ignoring Tezuka's statement.

"You know I'm just looking out for the baby. Even if we don't keep it, don't you think the adopting family will want it to be healthy?"

The tensai didn't respond, but walked over to the bed and climbed in with Addi, letting the puppy snuggle in under his chin.

"Syuusuke."

Fuji responded by burying himself and Addi under the blankets, leaving no part of them to be seen.

"You're so immature. Quit acting like a child."

A pillow was thrown at the former buchou, before a finger pointed to the doorway.

"You're making me sleep in the other bedroom? Because you didn't get your way?"

The pointed finger became a thumbs-up.

"Damn brat."

"Asshole!"

Tezuka slammed the bedroom door shut as he left, raking a hand through his hair to give it something to do other than punch a wall. Why did Fuji have to be so frustratingly stubborn? Why couldn't he just accept the fact that their lives were changing, and that he was going to have to sacrifice a lot in the next seven months in order to keep the life within him healthy and alive?

If he was going to kill the child purposefully, without having an abortion, then Tezuka no doubt would consider walking out. He loved the tensai with all his heart, but he didn't support intentional murder, especially to a baby.

Angrily, he threw back the blankets to the spare bedroom's bed, before laying down with an arm over his eyes, his glasses falling above his head on his pillow. If this was what their relationship was going to become, then he'd most likely have to get used to sleeping alone again.

* * *

><p>When the door crashed closed, Fuji flung the blankets back, half-expecting to see Tezuka lunging at him, ready to punish him for acting like a spoiled brat, but no one was there. This was the first time Tezuka had actually listened to him, when he told him to stay in the other bedroom. He never expected it would happen, because Tezuka knew how he was. But lately, things seemed different. They seemed to be snippier around each other, and less time was spent together; it was like they weren't as in sync as they used to be.<p>

His blues eyes grew wet with tears, and he gripped his pillow tight before he began sobbing into the white fabric. Damn these pregnancy hormones, making him cry like this; over something this ridiculous. So, he hadn't been able to swallow Tezuka's come, so what? It wasn't anything to get pissed off over; and it certainly wasn't a reason to force his lover to sleep in the other room.

Addi whined beside him before licking at his cheeks to rid his face of the tears. She could sense he was upset, and instinct told her licking him would help cheer him up.

"I love you Addi." He sniffed, kissing her nose gently. "I love 'Mitsu too, but things seem to be weird lately. I hope it's not like this from now on; I don't know what I'd do without him."

The pup responded with a happy whine, her tail thumping against the mattress wildly. It worked; he was talking in that soft, yet high-pitched lovey voice that she recognized as his happy tone. Or, at least the happy tone he used with her. Instinct said that she had succeeded.

"Alright sweetie, go to sleep. I'll play with you tomorrow in the park."

A bark came out, before Addi snuggled into the tensai's body, and let his arms wrap around her.

This would be the first time he'd slept a full night without Tezuka in three years. The other man would sometimes crawl in next to him only hours before they had to get up, but at least they were together at some point. But this time, he'd wake up knowing he'd been alone all night; it kind of scared him. It made him feel vulnerable, knowing that at no point would his love be joining him in the bed, which was why Addi was cuddled in tight against him, acting as his 'protection'.

* * *

><p>"'Mitsu. 'Mitsu." The tensai tiptoed over to the bed, searching out his lover's form in the darkness of the bedroom. "'Mitsu."<p>

When there was no answer, he shuffled the rest of the way to the mattress and climbed in, letting his body snuggle against Tezuka's. An arm dropped down around him, securing his position next to his love.

"Love you 'Mitsu." He smiled, kissing the other man's lips. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>(Three Days Later)<strong>

"You didn't have to accompany me, you know!" Fuji shouted over the thumping music of the club. "I won't do anything bad!"

"That's what you said last time!" Tezuka answered, crossing his arms.

"At least dance with me then! If you weren't here, Eiji and I would practically be having sex on that dance floor right now!"

"I don't dance!"

"That's not what all the partygoers at your last company celebration would say!"

"I was drunk, you know that! But if _you _can't drink, then I won't either!"

The tensai rested his head in his hand lazily. "Then why are we even here? Let's just go home!"

"But don't you want to hang out with Kikumaru? That's why we're here, right?"

Fuji nodded, twisting a lock of hair in his fingers as he gazed out at the crowd full of drunken club goers, all of whom he was extremely jealous.

"Where is he though?"

An arm suddenly slung around Tezuka's shoulder, and Eiji's head leaned over onto the brunette's as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"Hey Fujiko!" He shouted drunkenly, waving a hand at the tensai. "Are you as wasted as I am?"

"Not tonight Eiji!" Fuji yelled back. "In fact, I'm not going to be able to get drunk for a while!"

"Why not? You love drinking!"

The two brunettes cast each other a glance, before the smaller one shook his head and smiled at the redhead. "Never mind! You want to dance?"

"Sure!"

Fuji stood, running a hand up Tezuka's arm to his shoulder as he passed, before giving a sly grin. Who the hell cares if Tezuka was watching? He was going to grind against Eiji like there was no tomorrow since he couldn't have any other kind of fun anymore. Plus, it would be fun to see the stoic man's reaction to him using such provocative moves on someone other than himself.

Once the two were on the dance floor, Fuji's arms wrapped around Eiji's neck, before his hips ground into the redhead's, causing quite a reaction from both his best friend _and _his lover. He did it again when he noticed how pissed Tezuka looked, at the same time receiving a moan from Eiji, who drunkenly slumped over against the smaller male.

"Nn Fujiko, that feels really good." He mumbled into the brunette's ear. "But won't Tezuka get mad?"

"Exactly the reason I'm doing it." The tensai replied, letting his fingers run through bright red hair as their crotches rubbed together repeatedly with the beat of the music.

"Is it because he wouldn't let you come here without him?"

"That and the fact that I like seeing him look so possessive. It's really cute."

"Whenever you tease him like that though, it gets us kicked out. If you can't hide your voice in an open bathroom, then you shouldn't be having sex in one. The whole club can practically hear when you moan and scream out Tezuka's name."

"I can't help it, I guess." Fuji giggled. He glanced back over to where his lover sat, smiling at him innocently, which pissed the other man off even more.

He got up from his seat, quickly making his way over to the teasing tensai before yanking him away from Eiji and pulling him towards the door.

"What are you doing 'Mitsu?" Fuji asked, an all-knowing expression on his face.

"Taking you home."

"Mm, I know what's coming. Why don't we just use the bathroom?"

"Because I don't want to yell at you in front of a bunch of strangers."

"Wait, yell at me?" The smaller brunette pulled his arm out of his love's grip. "Since when do you yell at me for dancing with Eiji? You know we're always doing that, whether you can see us or not! And you usually seem to encourage it when I find myself shoved against a wall only seconds after you start watching us!"

"Drop it Syuusuke. We'll talk about it when we get home."

"No! Tell me now! Why the hell do you hate everything I do all of a sudden?"

"_Syuusuke_."

"I want to hear it! And I'm not moving until I do!" The tensai folded his arms, stopping his pace in the middle of the sidewalk they'd stepped out onto.

"Not now." Tezuka answered, turning to his small lover.

"Yes, _now_. Tell me."

The former buchou sighed. "It's because you act like such a child! You're twenty-one years old Syuusuke! Grow up and learn some responsibility, instead of acting like a selfish, spoiled brat that always acts up when he can't get his way!"

"This isn't about _me_! It's about this stupid baby! You don't want to get rid of it, so of course you're going to tell me to grow up! You may act like you're indifferent to giving it away, but I know you don't want to, so you're trying to get _me_ to act more like my age, just so I'll want it too! But guess what? It's not happening!" Fuji turned on his heel and stormed away, leaving Tezuka to growl and clench his fists before he took off after the hormonal brunette.

"Where are you going?" He shouted angrily.

"Away from you!" Fuji replied, taking out his cellphone.

"Who are you calling?"

"None of your business!"

"Syuusuke!"

"Nee-san, do you mind if I stay with you for a little while?" The tensai suddenly said into his phone before he listened to his sister talk on the other end of the line. "Yeah, your cards were right. I just…" He felt tears run down his cheeks. "I need to get away…"

"No you don't." Tezuka replied, grabbing the phone away and snapping it closed before pulling his love into a kiss.

Fuji resisted, shoving the other man away so he could wipe his mouth. "What the hell was that for? I was in the middle of talking to Nee-san!"

"You don't need to go anywhere." The other male responded. "There's no reason to."

"There are _plenty _of reasons to go." Fuji mumbled back.

"But you know you don't really want to. We've had… tiffs worse than this, and you've never run away before-"

"I wasn't running away! I just don't want to be near you!"

"Why? Because I'm looking out for your, and our child's health? Sorry for acting concerned over things that could potentially harm or kill you! This is what I mean about you being a spoiled brat! You're running away just because you aren't allowed to drink anymore!"

"That has nothing to do with me dancing with Eiji!"

"You only did it because I had to chaperone you at the bar, because I can't trust you not to drink anything!"

"You didn't have to escort me though! I told you I wouldn't do it anymore! Quit treating me like a child!"

"Then quit acting like one!"

Fuji's eyes widened when he realized that Tezuka was right up in his face. Those hazel eyes burned with anger, and a hint of jealously from the dance with Eiji, but the tensai could only focus on how upset his lover looked.

Was he really that bad? He knew he acted childish and spoiled sometimes, but he didn't know it was to the point where he could get Tezuka to snap like a twig over it. Honestly, he'd believed Tezuka had found it adorable, and was one of the many reasons he was so attracted to the tensai.

But at the same time, he was really thinking of the baby. He said all those things, just to get Fuji to fall in love with the idea of being a mother, but he didn't want to be. Not only would it ruin the life that made him spoiled, but he was afraid it would forever alter his relationship with his own boyfriend.

Would he be cast aside for some crying infant who carried Tezuka's blood through its veins? Would he be pushed away as yesterday's news when a crying bundle replaced his position in Tezuka's arms? It was something he couldn't afford to risk. Tezuka was everything to him, and if he were to lose the stoic man forever, he wouldn't know what to do.

Carefully pulling his cellphone away from his lover's hand, he redialed his sister's number, and waited for her to answer.

"Nee-san, I'm sorry about the call before; it was an accident. I'm not going to be coming over tonight. Yeah. Sorry. Bye." He hung up, but kept his gaze on the ground as it had been during the whole call. Tezuka was silent, but a menacing air was still floating around him.

"I-I think..." The tensai suddenly looked up into his lover's eyes. "…we need to talk…"

"Ah."

* * *

><p>"You don't want to give it up." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.<p>

"No."

"But I don't want to keep it."

"I know."

Fuji turned onto his side, his eyes resting on Tezuka's calm face. "Then why do you keep acting like we're going to have it adopted?"

"Because maybe we will. I don't want to give it away, but you're the mother; I really don't have a say in what you do with it."

"I've already decided not to get an abortion; it seems so wrong to me, but I still want to at least start looking for a family to adopt."

"And I'll help you, if that's what you really want."

The tensai leaned his head on his lover's chest, feeling it rise and fall with the stoic man's breathing. "Am I really that bad?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, am I really that childish and selfish that I would give up my own child so I can continue being that way?"

"I don't think so. You _are _very immature, and you don't fare well with sharing, but I don't believe that's the reason you'd give up our child. Mentally, you're not ready to take on the responsibility an infant requires, and you're probably scared of what might happen if you were to 'fail' your duty as a mother. If you _think _you're not ready, then your mind will believe it, thus leading you to believe you don't want a child, which in turn leads you to want to get rid of it."

"Are _you _ready?"

Tezuka sighed, his fingers running through Fuji's soft honey hair. "I'd like to think so, but I won't really know until I'm faced with the task."

"Mm."

It went silent between them again; only the sound of Addi's paws on the kitchen floor was heard, along with the whistling of the wind against the side of the apartment building, creating an almost awkward mood.

Tezuka had turned onto his side, letting Fuji's small body snuggle against him on the mattress, before their hands somehow found their way to the tensai's stomach. Tezuka's reached it first, letting his fingers gently rub the clothed skin before Fuji's own hand moved to intertwine their fingers.

"I'm going to be huge." He mumbled, looking down at his soon to be growing belly. "Nobody's going to look at me anymore."

"I'm not sure that's something you should say to your lover." Tezuka answered back.

"I was only kidding." The tensai assured, leaning up to kiss Tezuka's lips. "But I'm sure you'll still find me hideous. I'll be fat and moody, and I'll get all clingy. Are you prepared 'Mitsu?"

"You're not going to be fat. And who cares if you do get moody and clingy? You're already like that."

"Oh ha ha." Fuji said sarcastically. "Like you're any better."

"Mm." Tezuka released their hands and climbed over his small lover, kissing his lips softly. "I don't appreciate you saying that."

"Right back at you."

Another kiss began, more passionate than the last one as Tezuka slipped his tongue into Fuji's mouth. The tensai moaned from the pleasure, wrapping his arms around his love's neck to try and pull him closer.

They hadn't made out in months, and since Fuji's sex drive was on vacation all of a sudden, it was perfect that they got to feel so close to each other without actually having sex. Tezuka was all for it (he wasn't as much a sex fiend as Fuji claimed him to be) and he was completely content with just having his mouth pressed to his lover's, while his hands caressed the smaller male's arms and sides.

Tezuka pulled back so they could breathe, and smiled as he saw how flushed Fuji looked. It was how he looked when he was drunk, only he wasn't saying anything stupid, and they most definitely weren't going to be having rough, limp-inducing sex within the next few minutes.

He looked absolutely adorable with his cheeks tinted bright red, his cornflower eyes glossed over and lidded, and his usual smile gone, replaced with one that was just barely visible, but still showed off how satiated he was with the kiss.

It was one of the things Tezuka loved so much about getting to be the tensai's lover; he got to see those beautiful expressions the small brunette made that no one else did.

He went to lean in again, but Fuji had become too busy giggling at Addi as she ran all around the room, attempting to jump onto the bed.

Tezuka was suddenly forgotten as all of the tensai's focus turned to the little cream-colored fur ball licking at his hand, begging to be lifted up so she could join in on all the action. He lay back down on the bed and gave an irritated sigh as his lover hugged Addi tight and kissed her head, talking to her in a high-pitched, lovey-dovey voice.

That damn dog. How in the hell did she get Fuji to drop everything and pay attention to_ her_? She couldn't give him _half _the things Tezuka did, yet he seemed to enjoy her company more than his lately.

"You're such a cutie! My sweet little baby! Yes, that's what you are! You're my baby!" Fuji cooed, and the puppy licked his face, whining happily and wagging her tail around crazily. "I love you sweetie! Do you know that? I love you so much!"

"Syuusuke, it's a dog." Tezuka groaned, watching his love let the pup practically make out with him as she licked all over his beautiful face.

"Daddy loves you too, even though he won't admit it."

"I'm not her 'daddy', and she's not my baby. It's a dog."

"Lighten up 'Mitsu. I'm just being affectionate." Fuji kissed Addi's nose. "Go give Daddy some kisses sweetie. Just like Mommy does."

"No thank you."

"'Mitsu, just let her lick you a little. You'll make a terrible father if you treat our children this way."

"If we even get to _keep_ any of our children."

"Quit saying that!" The tensai was glaring. "Just because I don't want one now, doesn't mean we'll never have any more that we'll keep! And I treat Addi like my baby because she _is _my baby, whether she's a dog or not!"

"The only reason you think she's your 'baby' is because you can have her and still have absolutely _no_ responsibility!"

"You're such an ass!"

"And you're such a child!"

Fuji moved Addi to one arm before slapping Tezuka across the face and none too gently either. Glasses hit the floor, and before Tezuka could even reach over to grab them, Fuji was at his dresser, pulling out all his clothes and throwing them into a backpack he stored his camera stuff in.

"Why the hell are you packing?" Tezuka shouted, replacing his glasses on his face before running over and slamming the tensai's dresser drawers shut.

"Because you keep making me feel like a piece of shit!" Fuji screamed back. "You keep saying things about this stupid kid, making me feel like the worst person to ever exist! I don't want to be here if that's the case, so I'm going!"

"You can't run away just because we get into a fight!"

"I don't care! I'm pregnant! I'm allowed to act impulsively! And that includes running away from a fight!" Fuji finished packing his bag and threw it over his shoulder before shoving past Tezuka, coaxing Addi to follow him towards the door to the main hallway of their floor.

"Where are you going to go? Are you just going to wander the streets until someone offers you a place to stay?"

"It's a better thing to do than to stay here listening to you insulting me!" The tensai leaned down, slipping Addi's collar and leash on before he unlocked the door and stepped into the hallway.

"When are you coming back?"

"Whenever I feel like it!"

Fuji made it to the end of the hall and called for the elevator, letting tears brought on by his hormones run freely down his face. Was Tezuka really going to just let him go like that? Any other time, he'd be running after the smaller male, begging him to stay because their relationship wasn't supposed to be about fighting. He'd scoop the tensai up in his arms, kissing him just as passionately as he had the first time they had had sex (it was really the third, but Fuji couldn't remember the first two, thanks to alcohol), eventually getting Fuji to give in and stay, although Tezuka really didn't need to try that hard to convince him.

But it seemed he was really going to get away this time. Tezuka was really going to let him walk away, and not come back for who knows how long. It wasn't like he actually _wanted_ to go; it was just a part of his personality to psych people out. Making it seem like he was going to leave was a trick to get Tezuka to apologize and admit he was wrong, no matter how right he actually was. But if he was just accepting Fuji's departure, then it completely defeated the purpose of them making up immediately, _and _it meant that the tensai now had to go countless nights without sleep, and countless days of surplus, home cooked meals with no one to eat them.

He gazed down at his ring as he stepped into the elevator, suddenly having a strong urge to rip it off and throw it down the elevator shaft, but he settled with slipping it into his coat pocket instead; maybe Tezuka would be there to meet him at the bottom, all out of breath from running down eight flights of stairs, ready to apologize and squeeze the tensai tight in his arms, never letting him go for the rest of the night… but it was probably just an empty hope. If Tezuka hadn't stopped him before the elevator, then there was almost no chance he would prevent the hormonal brunette's leaving at all.

He hiccupped through his crying, on the verge of hyperventilating as he gasped and sobbed, and he cursed himself for not being able to control it. Addi whined at his feet worriedly, noticing that he wasn't acting like his usual self, which caused instinct to set in for her. She jumped up against his legs, trying to get him to pick her up so she could lick his face and cheer him up again.

"Not now sweetie." He sniffed, giving her a fake smile. "Wait until we get to Nee-san's, or maybe Eiji's. Then you'll get plenty of loving."

The elevator dinged and opened, and the tensai's heart stopped as he saw a figure rushing to the door, before he realized it was some stupid teenager being chased by his girlfriend. They stepped in as he went out, but not before the girl gave Addi a few pats on the head, cooing over the puppy's cuteness but looking slightly worried over Fuji's wet and puffy face.

She didn't comment though, as the doors closed in front of her, leaving the tensai and Addi alone in the lobby.

"Come on Addi. I guess Daddy's not coming to stop us." The brunette said before reaching into his pocket to grab his vibrating phone. "That asshole!" He shouted, upon seeing Tezuka's name on the screen. "He thinks he can just call me and everything will be better?" He repositioned the device in his fingers, then threw it across the room as hard as he could, letting it smash against the concrete floor. Addi barked at the echo created from the impact, and tried to run at the phone only to be stopped by her leash reaching its maximum length.

"Leave it sweetie. Let's just go." The tensai sighed, pushing open the building's doors to step out into the cold.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Syuusuke, pick up the phone." Tezuka yelled, listening to his lover's voice tell him to leave a message for the fifth time. It kept going straight to voicemail, which meant the hormonal brunette had either shut it off, or had broken one yet again.<p>

This was the fourth phone he'd gotten in the last six months; it was ridiculous how quickly he went through them. Always dropping them or losing them; it was a wonder they still had money at all after having to pay to void his contracts so he could get the latest version, because his old one was 'too fragile', thus the reason it broke.

Deciding his initial plan wasn't working, he grabbed his jacket off the rack before stepping out into the main hallway, locking their apartment door behind him. As he ran to the elevator, he prayed no one was in it, or waiting to get a ride, because that would only hinder his race to get to Fuji and stop him, or at least talk to him.

His thumb slammed into the call button over and over again, as if that would speed the elevator up, but it was to no avail. In fact, it seemed to make the thing move slower.

"Damn it." He cursed moving to shove open the stair's door before taking off as fast as he could, shoving his arms into his jacket sleeves to keep them free in case he tripped in his rush down.

He had only got down three flights before his lungs began to ache, as well as his legs. He hadn't played tennis in a good three years, and evening jogs with Fuji on Sundays wasn't enough to keep him in shape, especially with the way the tensai cooked. He just couldn't hold back on eating every single bit of leftovers from the smaller male's homemade meals, even when he was beyond stuffed. He'd gained quite a bit of weight since moving in with Fuji, and on multiple occasions has the tensai commented on it… usually during sex.

But it wasn't the time to be thinking about weight. His main focus needed to be what he would do and say to his angered lover once he caught up to him… _if _he caught up to him.

"Syuusuke!" He shouted, bursting into the lobby only to find it empty; he hadn't been quick enough. "Syuusuke!" He rushed outside, looking both ways for any sign of his lover and dog, but there wasn't any.

Why did he just let the tensai get away like that? Any other time they'd be having sex by now, but this time, he hadn't stopped Fuji from getting into that elevator; he hadn't stopped him from leaving the building; he wouldn't be able to stop him at all now. And by the look of the smashed cellphone on the lobby floor, they wouldn't be in touch any time soon.

He didn't want that though. Not only because he was afraid that Fuji would try to harm their child, but because he didn't like it when they were angry with each other. Neither of them liked being apart, and both knew it was hard to sleep and function properly when they knew they were going to be away from each other for a long period of time.

Tezuka had been banned from taking business trips for that very reason. He either had to be home the same day he left, or he had to take Syuusuke along with him so they wouldn't be up all night, every night talking to each other on the phone instead of sleeping or working.

It kept them from wasting money too; Fuji always cooked when he was bored or lonely, which meant the apartment was just overflowing with elaborate meals and desserts whenever Tezuka returned home, no matter the situation.

Sighing, he walked back into the building, holding the door open for a girl who'd just stepped out of the elevator. She gave him a curious look as they passed each other, before she cleared her throat, trying to get the former buchou's attention.

"You're roommates with that boy with the little shiba inu right?" She asked as Tezuka turned to face her.

"Ah."

"He left here just a few minutes ago, and he looked really upset. You seem to be looking for him so I can tell you that when you find him, he's going to be falling apart… No offence."

"Was he really that bad?"

"Yeah. When the elevator opened before, I saw him freeze at the sight of my boyfriend; almost like he thought it was someone he was waiting for. And then when he actually stepped out, he was crying pretty hard despite us being there with him. Something must really be bothering him if he can be in the presence of strangers and not even _try _to hide his tears out of embarrassment."

He's not that easily embarrassed, so it's nothing new. Did you see which direction he went?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Thank you anyways." Tezuka sighed, leaning back against the lobby wall. How had things gotten this out of control? Fuji hadn't even hit his second trimester and already their relationship seemed to be reaching its end. Nothing had ever driven them into a fight the way this baby, and even the whole idea of kids did. It was usually an argument over who spent the most money that month, and why they had the right to buy something expensive while the other wasn't allowed. They'd had quite a few bad tiffs before, but nothing as bad as this. Material things didn't matter as much as a life did, to _both _of them it seemed, since Fuji got so upset over it despite not wanting to be a mother.

"Come on Syuusuke. Don't be like this."

"I can't believe you just let me go."

Tezuka looked up, and sure enough Fuji stood there, Addi in his arms.

"You came back."

"I did, because I overreacted. I can see how you'd be upset over this whole adoption thing, so it's only fair for you take your anger out on me. It _is _my fault that we keep arguing over our unborn child."

"Why did you go then, if you knew it was your fault?"

"Hey now, you don't have to agree with me. A good husband would say he was wrong, even if he wasn't."

"Technically we're not married, so that logic doesn't apply."

Fuji lightly smiled. "I guess it doesn't." He took a step forward as he placed Addi on the ground. "I left though, because I wanted to see if you would stop me from going, even though I've been acting like such an ass lately. I mean, I was upset that you tried to call me and fix things instead of chasing after me, but at least you tried _something _to get me to come back. After a little bit of walking, I realized just that, which is the reason I'm here and not at Nee-san's."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. Just don't let me get away next time, or I might not come back."

"Understood."

Slowly, the two stepped closer until their arms wrapped around each other, trapping them in a tight embrace. Fuji's face buried into Tezuka's neck, and his warm breath blowing against it sent shivers down the taller man's spine.

"I love you, more than anything else. You know that right?" He said softly, pressing a kiss to Fuji's reddened cheek.

"Nn." The tensai nodded. "Me too. I love you 'Mitsu." He pulled away, looking up into hazel eyes. "And if I was able to sleep without having to be in your arms, you'd be banished to the second bedroom until this little brat popped out of me."

"It's a good thing you can't sleep without me then." Tezuka smiled, pressing his lips to the tensai's in a quick kiss.

"'Mitsu, let's just go upstairs and pretend this fight didn't happen. I don't like being mad at you but lately, it seems to be happening far too much. We need to just forget about this kid for a couple of hours, and act like our old selves again."

"Are you suggesting we have sex on something other than the bed?"

"I'm suggesting we just have sex, no matter where it is. I got horny all of a sudden when I threw my phone at the floor."

"Do you have a fetish for breaking things?"

"Just shut up and fix this problem in between my legs."

"Hn?" Tezuka cocked an eyebrow, his hand reaching down to find that Fuji _did _in fact have a 'problem', an extremely _hard _'problem'.

"Nn, 'Mitsu don't tease me." The tensai moaned. "Just because we're forgetting about the baby for a while doesn't mean you can just forget about how sensitive I've become."

"I'm sorry. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Please reveiw! ;P<p> 


	4. December II, Two Months & Nineteen Days

New chapter! Sorry it took so freakin' long! And I know it's not the best chapter, but it had to be done.

Summary: Fuji intentionally sabotages a condom to get himself pregnant, but once it happens, he realizes he doesn't want a baby because it will 'ruin his perfect life'. How will he and Tezuka deal with the pregnancy, and what problems will arrise when Fuji has trouble letting go of his old habits?

Pairing(s): TezukaFuji. Some Golden Pair. Maybe other couples later on.

Rating: M [This chapter] Sexual Situations (kinda). Language.

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.

A Baby Changes Everything

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>"What about this one?" Tezuka asked Fuji, as he looked at a photo of one the families from the adoption website he was on.<p>

The way it worked was, each family and couple sent in a picture, along with a description of themselves, to the adoption program where the employees then put the information up on the program's website for anybody looking to find the perfect people for their child. Of course, all the information was back-checked and records were gone through before the program allowed anything to be posted; they didn't want some psychopath serial killers adopting a poor, innocent child.

Fuji fiddled with his new phone from beside his lover, not even realizing he was being addressed, except in the text message Eiji had sent him.

"Syuusuke, look." Tezuka tilted the feminine brunette's head up so he could see the laptop screen. "What about them?"

The tensai made a face and shook his head. "They already have kids." He said, going back to his phone as it vibrated with Eiji's next message.

"So what?"

"Why would we give a kid to someone who already has them? And it's not like those people only have one. There are five of them. I want a couple that can't have kids, and don't have any yet. They have to be looking for a _single_ baby; that way they can spoil it and make sure it gets all of their attention."

"I'm glad to hear you care so much about who our child's future family is."

"I may not want it, but it will still biologically be a Fuji. It _has _to be spoiled no matter what, even if it's not by us."

"Only the best for a Fuji." Tezuka mumbled sarcastically, turning back to the screen. He scrolled through some more listings, read a few bios and even watched a video before he came across a couple that was within the parameters Fuji had given him.

"What about these two?" He asked.

"Hm?" Fuji looked up before he gave his lover a skeptical look.

"What's wrong with them? They look nice."

"They _look _like they're going to be paying for each other's funeral any day now."

"They're only in their fifties."

"So what? Do you really think they'll be able to handle a baby? I'm telling you now, _they'll_ break something before the kid does. If they wanted children, then they should've done it back _before _they hit the halfway mark."

"You're so difficult." Once again, Tezuka turned back to the screen, starting to rub at his temple to fend off the incoming headache the tensai's pickiness was giving him. He was glad about Fuji's willingness to find the perfect parents, but it was ridiculous the number of people he'd already turned away; at least forty acceptable choices had been rejected, and it didn't look like anyone was going to get picked anytime soon.

"Wait, go back a page." Fuji suddenly said, his finger pointing at the 'back' arrow.

"Here?" Tezuka asked once the page loaded.

"Yeah." The tensai leaned closer to the laptop, examining the two figures in the photo presented. "That's them." He said after a minute. "That's the couple."

"You haven't even read about them yet."

"So? I can tell just by looking at them that they're who I want."

The taller male sighed. "Fine. I'll call the program to see if we can set up a meeting with them."

"Good." Fuji glanced back down at his cell as it vibrated with yet another message, before he stood and stretched his arms. "Eiji said they're ready now. They're on their way as we speak so we can take the next train to the mall."

"What about all the stuff we're getting though? We can't fit it all on a train and it's likely that people will try to steal it when we're squashed together."

"Silly, you think I don't know that?" Fuji giggled. "I went to the bank yesterday to get some extra money so we can take a cab home instead. I think I deserve to not be molested for once, by some horny old guy who has no qualms about fondling a man he doesn't even know, but who refuses to touch his wife."

"I'm sure most men think they're touching a boy. You look exactly like you did back in middle school. You're the same size too. And some of them probably mistake you for a girl because of your long hair and… 'fragile' looking body."

Fuji furrowed his brow. "Shouldn't you sound a little more upset? Your lover just admitted to getting groped by complete strangers, and you act like it's a normal thing."

"It _is _normal if it happens every time you get on a train. And I know that if you _really_ cared, you would've beaten the hell out of every single one of those perverts."

"Yeah, you're right." The tensai smiled. "But poor pregnant me can't defend myself anymore. Will you rescue me if something happens 'Mitsu?"

"If I see anyone touch you, they're dead." Tezuka answered in all seriousness.

"Good." Fuji's arms wrapped around his love's neck as the taller man stood up before they kissed lightly. "I would've had to reconsider our relationship if you hadn't said something like that."

"You can hold your own, but that doesn't mean I won't protect you when I'm with you."

"I love you." The tensai smiled.

"I love you too." The two kissed again before the ringing of the doorbell broke them apart.

"I'll get it." Syuusuke offered, heading towards the main door while Tezuka grabbed two empty hot cocoa mugs from the desk and brought them to the sink to wash.

"Fujiko! I haven't seen you in so long nya!" Eiji suddenly exclaimed from the doorway, no doubt squeezing all the air out of Fuji. Tezuka laughed at the thought.

"We saw each other four days ago." He heard his small lover giggle.

"Really?"

"Well, you were drunk, so you probably don't remember."

"Oh yeah."

"Come in Oishi. You don't have to stand in the hall."

"Thank you Fuji."

Shoes fell onto the mud mat by the door and seconds later, Oishi appeared in the kitchen, smiling at Tezuka happily. "Hello Tezuka. I haven't seen you for a while."

"Ah."

"How've you been? I heard you were sick last week."

"I'm fine. It was just a cold."

"I see." The former fukubuchou turned his head back to the main door. "Eiji, get off of him. It's rude."

"But _Oishi_!" Tezuka heard the redhead whine.

"You're going to hurt him."

"_Fine_." Was the pouty reply.

"I have something _else_ for you to hug anyway." Fuji said, walking by the kitchen to go to the spare bedroom. "You'll like it, I promise."

"What is it nya?" Eiji asked excitedly, clinging to Oishi's arm. "Do you know?" He asked his boyfriend.

"I'm afraid I don't." Syuuichiro answered.

"Here she is." Fuji cooed less than a minute later, walking back into the room with Addi squirming in his arms. "Isn't she adorable?"

"Aw Fujiko! She's so cute nya!" Eiji pulled the puppy into his arms and squeezed her tight, letting her lick all over his face. "You're so soft and fluffy Inu-chan! I wish I could take you home with _me_! Oishi, get me a puppy for Christmas, okay?"

"Eiji…" Oishi laughed, scratching behind the dog's ears.

"Her name is Addi." Fuji smiled, patting the puppy's side.

"Nya, what kind of name is that?" Eiji asked.

"'Mitsu asked that same thing. It's a name I found on an American website. It's not something that's commonly heard over here, so I picked it."

"I think it's nice." Oishi nodded.

"Well, it _does_ seem to suit her." Eiji added.

"Are we going to go shopping, or are we going to stare at the dog all day?" Tezuka interrupted, drying his hands on a dish towel.

"Alright 'Mitsu, don't get so impatient." The tensai took the puppy back into his arms and carried her back to the spare bedroom to put her in the kennel he'd bought.

"Don't want you going potty all over the floor, right?" He asked playfully, latching the metal door shut. "And I don't think 'Mitsu would like it very much if we came home to scratched and chewed furniture, so you have to stay here until we get back, okay?"

Addi wagged her tail happily, liking how much attention she was getting all of a sudden, but began to whine when Fuji stood and walked for the doorway.

"Don't worry, I'll let you out when we get home." He said sweetly. "Bye Addi." He closed the door after leaving the room and almost bumped into Eiji as the redhead ran over to the laptop that remained open on the desk.

"What were you doing nya?" He asked curiously, pressing the 'space' bar over and over again as he impatiently tried to get the computer out of sleep mode.

"Nothing." Fuji appeared beside him and slammed the lid shut, his patented smile on his face. "I was just watching some naughty videos. Care to join me when we get back?"

Eiji wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "Nya, you're such a pervert Fujiko."

"You should've already known that." Tezuka said. "But don't take him seriously, He's lying to you."

"Aw, 'Mitsu, you always ruin all my fun!" The tensai pouted.

"You were lying? Nya, what you were _really _doing Fujiko?"

"It's none of our business Eiji. Just drop it." Oishi cut in, dragging his lover away from the desk and towards the door.

"Nya, but I'm _nosy_!"

"Believe me, we _all _know." The black-haired man silently mouthed an apology to the two brunettes who'd followed him and Eiji to the entryway. "Let's just go now, alright?"

Kikumaru huffed. "Alright." He grumbled.

* * *

><p>"'Mitsu, I need to sit down."<p>

Tezuka glanced down at his small love; the tensai looked like he was in pain, and he was paler than usual. One hand gripped the pole he stood next to, and the other was squeezing Tezuka's shirt harshly as he struggled to stay standing, but it wasn't working. His legs were quickly giving way, and Tezuka would have a hard time holding him up for the rest of the ride without one of them getting hurt, so a seat was needed immediately.

"The next stop is only a few minutes away. Hold onto me until we get there and then I'll get you a seat."

"'Mitsu, my back… I can't stay like this…"

"I know, but we can't move right now. Just wait."

Fuji released the pole and let himself be completely supported by Tezuka's body. The taller male tried his best not to hold the tensai too tight, out of fear that he'd only make the back pain worse, but it was almost unnecessary when elbows, briefcases and bodies were slamming into him as the riders of the train shifted in preparation for the next stop.

"Nya Fujiko, is something wrong?" Eiji asked from behind Tezuka. "You look like you can barely stand."

"He threw out his back." The former buchou answered, moving his arm up just in time to block his lover's back from getting hit by a metal-cornered briefcase. "When the next stop comes, find him a seat as quickly as possible."

"Nn." Eiji nodded, turning slightly so he could tell Oishi the plan as well.

"Damn, this hurts." Fuji cringed in the taller brunette's hold. "How much wider will my hips get?"

"I don't know, but I'm not worried about that right now." Tezuka said. "How long do you think the pain will last?"

"If I sit down, probably fifteen minutes to half an hour. I don't know about standing though."

A few more minutes passed before the train slowed down and came to a stop. Immediately, people began shoving their way out of the car while just as many pushed their way _on_. Tezuka was able to move only a few feet before they were squished together again, but he was able to successfully place Fuji down on a newly vacated seat.

"Better?" He asked, standing in front of his small lover who had become busy rubbing at his lower back.

"A little."

"You shouldn't have come out here today. Not when your body's still adjusting."

"I'll be fine. We may just have to take a few breaks here and there, but I'll make it." The tensai let out a deep breath, smiling slightly when Eiji pushed his way over and sat down beside him.

"How'd you hurt your back, nya?" He asked worriedly.

"I'd rather not say, Eiji."

"Oh, I get it." The redhead smiled slyly. "Tezuka couldn't control himself and went overboard on your butt, right?"

"Eiji, not here." Oishi interrupted. "That kind of talk is private."

"But I'm right, aren't I Fujiko?"

Fuji feigned a smile. "Yeah Eiji, you're right."

Eiji sighed, leaning back in his seat with his hands behind his head. "This is nice. I hope no pregnant or old people get on, 'cause I don't wanna give up this spot."

Fuji winced at the word 'pregnant'. He knew that Eiji was completely oblivious to the fact that he was pregnant, but he couldn't help but get a little nervous. The Golden Pair wasn't always the most observant pair, but there was still a big chance that Oishi would become suspicious if too many more symptoms showed up while the four of them were together; he was a smart man. The tensai didn't really care if the black-haired man found out either; he just hoped Eiji wasn't told about it. The redhead wasn't really known for keeping secrets.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we're here nya!" Eiji exclaimed once he slid through the doors of the superstore he and the other three had decided to go to for all their Christmas gift-shopping. "Wow, it's <em>huge<em>!" He gasped, looking around at the ceiling-height shelves packed with electronics, toys, clothes, cooking supplies, bedroom and bathroom pieces, and pretty much anything else the four men could think of.

"It's called a superstore for a reason, I guess." Fuji giggled. "I'm sure we'll be able to find all the things on our lists here."

"And if we split up, we'll be able to get gifts for each other, nya."

"Good idea, Eiji." Oishi nodded. "Tezuka and I can go together, and you and Fuji can."

"Yay!" The redhead cheered, hugging his friend tightly.

"Not too tight, okay? My back still hurts a little."

"Ah! Sorry Fujiko!" Eiji released his grip, looking a little ashamed until he caught sight of a shopping carriage. "Here!" He said, rolling it over to Fuji. "You can use this! And if your back starts to hurt really bad, you can lean against it to make it better!"

Syuusuke smiled. "Thank you." He turned to the other two. "I guess we'll see you in a little while. We all have our cellphones, so we can call each other if we need to meet up."

"Ah." Tezuka nodded.

"Nya, let's go this way Fujiko! I want to look at all the toys!"

"Slow down Eiji. I can't run like you."

Oishi sighed once his lover and friend were out of sight. "It's funny how well they get along when their personalities are so different." He said.

"Nn."

"I suppose we should go down each isle and check everything out. Maybe we'll find some good stuff for Eiji and Fuji while we're at it."

"Ah. I don't know what to get Syuusuke though. He has so many things already."

"Maybe he'd like some camera stuff."

"He has plenty already. We're going to have to upgrade from a backpack to a suitcase for storage if he gets any more photography things."

"Nn, I'm having that kind of trouble with Eiji too. I know he loves stuffed animals and cats, but he has so many already. I don't want to be rude to his parents and keep adding to the collection."

The two made it down the first isle, finding nothing that suited their lists. The second isle was a little more successful, with Oishi picking out a few pots and pans for Eiji, since the redhead had worn out all his old ones thanks to his constant need to cook. Tezuka thought about getting Fuji a few too, but the tensai wasn't as… 'abusive' a cook as Eiji. Plus, their kitchen supplies were only a few months old thanks to a few fights, and some ideas Fuji had had that involved Tezuka shoving things in places they shouldn't be shoved.

The next isle was men's clothing, mostly for adults and teens, and both Oishi and Tezuka picked up a few ties they hoped weren't _too_ hideous in case they were invited to a few parties over the holidays. Tezuka got a few pairs of jeans for Fuji (one to two sizes larger than usual for when he began to grow) and an over-sized printed t-shirt with a picture of Yosemite Sam and a giant cactus (the cactus was the whole reason he picked it).

The next few isles were filled with the same things (fashion was important to the store owner apparently) for both men and women, and teens and kids, but it was when they reached the eighth isle that Tezuka froze.

"Is something wrong, Tezuka?" Oishi asked worriedly from behind the former buchou as he tried to get a look at what the isle contained. "Oh, it's baby stuff!" He exclaimed, when he caught sight of the packages of bottles and pacifiers and blankets and clothes. Furniture was on one side and everything else was on the other (the lengths of the shelves were ridiculous) and the isle just seemed to grow and grow the longer Tezuka stared, like he was getting tunnel vision that emphasized on the walls rather than the tunnel itself.

"Look, it's so adorable!" Oishi said, walking over to a pile of assorted onesies. "Eiji and I love looking at this stuff. It's fun to imagine that we'll be shopping for these things someday, and I especially love getting to see Eiji so excited about being a parent."

"Syuusuke and I don't usually look at this stuff. There's never really been a need to."

"But isn't the thought of being a father _amazing_? I can't wait until the day Eiji tells me that he's expecting."

"Trust me. It's not all that exciting." Tezuka answered, walking over to an unfolded pink blanket that had been messily discarded on top of a box of diapers.

"What do you mean by that?" Oishi asked, looking confused.

"I can tell you from personal experience that it's not always a joyful feeling knowing you're going to be a parent."

"Fuji's pregnant."

"Ah."

The former fukubuchou breathed out heavily. "He's the _last _person I'd expect to see pregnant."

"It was a shock to us too. We definitely hadn't planned it… He's not taking it very well either."

"What-"

"We're most likely going to have it adopted."

"Oh." Oishi mumbled sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"So am I."

Syuuichiro looked up at his stoic friend, noticing a hint of sadness and disappointment reflected in the usually stone-like hazel eyes. He could tell Tezuka wasn't really a part of the 'we'; it was what Fuji wanted. Oishi knew that Tezuka would do most anything to make the tensai happy, and apparently it consisted of giving up their first child just because Fuji didn't want one. And as the father, Tezuka didn't really have any say in the matter; at least not while he and Fuji were still together.

"Are you really going to let him do it?" He asked.

Tezuka hesitated slightly, in his reach for the blanket before he nodded. "But if I get any more attached to the thought of being a father to my first child, Syuusuke and I may have a court case."

"I understand. If Eiji told me he didn't want our child, I'd probably act the same way."

"Speaking of Kikumaru, you can't tell him about the pregnancy. It has to remain a secret. I only told you about it because I trust you." The pink baby blanket was folded neatly by the former buchou before large fingers squeezed it tightly; something about this piece of fabric made his heart and stomach flutter.

"I know. That boy is the biggest gossiper I've ever met. If I were to tell him, it wouldn't be a secret to _anyone _anymore."

"Ah."

"So, how far along is he?"

"Ten to eleven weeks."

"Wow, almost three months. It's odd though, he's not really showing."

"He'll get bigger once the second trimester begins. For now, he may stay as thin as he's always been." Tezuka gave the blanket another squeeze, then dropped it into the carriage Oishi had pushed along with them.

"Are you getting that for yourself?"

"Ah."

Oishi chuckled. "You better hope it's a girl then. I'd hate to see you give up a boy, but keep a pink blanket in his memory."

"I don't know what it is, but something just feels…"

"It feels right, doesn't it? Like something's telling you that's the one?"

"Ah."

"I guess we should expect a little girl then. If you feel that strongly about your decision, then I trust your judgment."

"Let's keep walking. I still need to find something big for Syuusuke."

"Same with me, for Eiji. I don't think he'll be very happy getting nothing but cookware and clothes for Christmas."

Tezuka nodded, then led the way around the corner to the next isle to continue gift-shopping.

* * *

><p>"Nya, which ones should I get?" Eiji asked, looking anxiously between the dozens of fish tanks lining the store's back wall. "I know he likes the saltwater ones, but right now he only has freshwater tanks, and I don't know if this store has everything <em>for <em>saltwater fish."

"You _could _go ask an employee." Fuji answered.

"But which ones would I pick? There's got to be at least forty different kinds of fish here!"

"You should've come a little more prepared, Eiji. Although, after being together for seven years, I would've thought you'd know exactly what Oishi would want, even if he never told you. We used to call you the Golden Pair for a reason, you know."

"But that doesn't mean I know what kind of fish he wants! I don't know the first thing about fish! And I don't even know if half of these will get along with the ones he already has!"

"Why are you trying to get some right now anyways? He'll notice all the fish supplies in the carriage when he meet back up."

"Nya, but I already thought of _that_ Fujiko." Eiji explained. "After I picked out the fishies, I was gonna go pay for them and hide them in a shopping bag so Oishi can't see them."

"But what about taking care of them until Christmas day? You said you don't know the first thing about fish, so how are you going to keep them alive long enough for Oishi to enjoy them?"

The redhead suddenly whined and slapped his forehead. "Dang it! I didn't think of _that_!"

"Don't worry. You can go out Christmas Eve and buy them. That way they won't go hungry for too long. Besides, you don't want to buy any kind of pet at a store like this. Most of them have diseases and will die the day after you buy them. You want to find a good pet store to get them from."

"Says the man that took in a puppy off the street."

"I couldn't help it though. It was on impulse." Fuji threw a few bags of treats into the carriage, then smiled up at his friend. "Let's keep looking now, okay? We still need to find Echizen a few more gifts since his birthday is three days away."

"Nya, it _is_? How'd you remember that Fujiko?"

"Who needs to remember when they have the internet at their disposal?"

"I should've known you'd say something like that." Eiji deadpanned. "I always think you're so cool, and then you go and say stuff that's not cool at all."

"Whatever. I'm not here to impress people."

"And then you say _that_." Eiji slapped his face. "You're a really contradictive person Fujiko. It's a wonder Tezuka can put up with you."

"What can I say?" The tensai giggled. "Come on. Let's keep moving."

"Hold on!" Kikumaru was back to gaping at the fish tanks. "Look Fujiko! This fat one is so cute!"

"You're so easily impressed."

"But _look_! This one's _extra _fat!"

Fuji moved over next to the ogling redhead and gazed into the tank as well. "It's a Ryukin, so it's supposed to look like that."

"Nya, but even the bigger one's not that fat."

"Maybe there's something wrong with it then. Remember, this isn't a pet store."

"Hm." Eiji pressed his face to the glass and examined the fish long and hard. Fuji smiled at the behavior; the former acrobat was still just as childish as when they were still in middle school. He was too easily distracted and intrigued by the most trivial things; he was going to be the one that would still be running and jumping around when they were all eighty and living in a nursing home somewhere. Everyone knew that when they hit the end, Fuji would still be as beautiful as ever, and Eiji would be going down with a youthful fight.

"I know!" The redhead declared. "It's going to have babies!"

Fuji stopped mid-giggle and froze; why did _that _have to be his answer?

"I-is that so?" He asked, turning his face away from his friend to hide his panicked and saddened expression. "Isn't that interesting?"

"Nya, I bet it'll have _hundreds _of babies!" Eiji cheered. "But… it's too bad they'll all be separated. Fishie-chan won't get to be with its babies once they're born because the store will move them to a different tank. Poor Fishie-chan."

"Nn." Fuji nodded shakily, before he wiped his eyes with his shirtsleeve. "Eiji, can we _please _go somewhere else now?"

"Nya, what's wrong Fujiko?" Eiji asked worriedly, placing his hands on the tensai's shoulders. "Are you upset for Fishie-chan too?"

"I… I can't tell you… I'm sorry…"

"Aw, Fujiko…" Eiji turned the brunette around and hugged him tightly. "You don't have to tell me. Just cry it out until you feel better, okay?"

And that's exactly what Fuji did. He buried his face into the redhead's shoulder and cried as hard as he could. He hated this strong wave of guilt that washed over him; how could he be so selfish? He had the choice to keep his child or give it away, but as Eiji so blatantly pointed out with the fish, some people didn't have that choice. They weren't allowed to keep their child no matter how much they wanted to; and here Fuji was, preparing for the day when he'd let his child leave his life forever. He should be grateful for the life that grew within him, because he _did_ have a choice, but he just couldn't bring himself to feel different in his original decision.

It really ate at him; that feeling of knowing there were people out there that would do anything to keep their offspring close, but he wanted to push his away. Tezuka was right; he was a spoiled, selfish, immature child, and he didn't deserve to _ever_ possess the privilege of being a parent.

After a few minutes of hugging and sobbing, the tensai pulled away, wiping his tear-stained cheeks to dry them. "I think I'm okay now." He sniffed.

"Do you want to go see Tezuka?" Eiji asked, always the good friend.

"No, I'll be fine. Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>The cab was quiet for the most part. Because the backseat was only for three, Fuji and Eiji had to snuggle up against the other two men (ignoring the angry glares of their agitated driver), and deal with the fact that their hips were pressed together.<p>

Fuji wouldn't look at anyone. His head lay against Tezuka's arm, and his blue eyes stared blankly out the window at the passing buildings, but he didn't really see anything. His hand squeezed his lover's tightly, and his mouth was downturned, but Tezuka didn't _dare _ask what was wrong; not while Eiji was still there.

The redhead had been gazing over at the tensai worriedly for the whole ride. He was afraid to touch him, or talk to him, but he couldn't pull his eyes away from the sight of the upset brunette. What happened to him all of a sudden? Sure, he'd never acted like the happiest man in the world, but he wasn't the type of person to get upset either. Eiji had never seen him cry before, and he had certainly never seen Fuji hold onto someone so tightly, like he was scared of something. But Fuji wasn't scared of anything; at least, that's what everyone used to think.

Eiji had always believed it. The tensai was an outgoing person-even though he had such a soft voice and quiet demeanor, and he was always so confident with what he did; no wonder so many people had admired him in school.

But something was different from the Fuji he knew in school. This Fuji seemed… depressed almost, like he'd grown up and realized what a cruel place the world around him was, compared to the drama of a middle school tennis court.

The fact that Tezuka hadn't seemed to notice made the situation curious too. If he was acting so… normal, did that mean this happened often? Was this Fuji the _real _Fuji? The new and… seemingly declining Fuji? If it was, Eiji wasn't sure he wanted to hang out with the tensai anymore.

"First stop." The driver grumbled, bringing the car to a stop in front of the Kikumaru house. "That's twelve thousand, four hundred and eighty yen each."

"That's so much money, nya." Eiji mumbled as he and Oishi climbed out of the back seat. "I hardly spent that much on gifts."

"I'll get it, Eiji." Oishi offered, pulling out his wallet to hand the driver a wad of cash.

"Oishi! That's way too much money to pay on your own! Let me give him some too!"

"It's alright. I'm supposed to spoil you, remember?"

Eiji reluctantly nodded, and followed his lover to the trunk of the car to take out their shopping bags. Tezuka got out too, and helped them carry the stuff in while Fuji remained motionless in the car. It was only when the driver started to hit on him, that he turned his body to the window completely.

After a few minutes, Tezuka climbed back in and they took off. His hand reached out to hold Fuji's, and the tensai accepted, spreading his fingers apart to allow larger ones to slip in between them.

They rode in silence once more, not really wanting to speak to each other. Tezuka had a strong desire to know what was bothering his petite lover, but he thought it best they wait until they were in the privacy of their home to say something.

* * *

><p>Fuji slid down further into the bathwater, letting only his head stay above the steaming liquid. It was wonderful to finally relax after a stressful (and physically painful) day of shopping, and it was definitely helping to clear his head. His stomach hadn't quite stopped turning yet, but he couldn't tell if it was because he still felt guilty, or because he still hadn't gotten over his morning sickness.<p>

When Tezuka walked into the room, he let his head completely submerge with rest of his body. He held his breath for as long as he could, then popped up gasping for air which earned him an angered look from his lover.

"How's the bath?" Tezuka asked.

"Fine." The tensai mumbled.

"Tell me what happened."

"I don't want to."

"I already know it's about the baby, so just tell me."

Fuji blew bubbles with the water, then slumped below the surface again. He wasn't in the mood for talking; he'd already done it with Eiji (even though the redhead had no idea what all the crying was about), so there was no need to bring on another argument from a controversial conversation about the baby.

When he came up the second time, he found Tezuka sitting on the toilet staring at him. Hazel eyes roamed over his body, pausing to stare at his stomach for a little longer than necessary.

"Don't look." He said, curling in on himself.

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"You don't look any different than you did three months ago."

"I know, but we both know that the baby's in there. I don't want you to look because I don't want you to think about what's happening inside me."

"I'm going to think about that whether I'm looking at you or not. Now, quit trying to avoid the subject and tell me what happened."

"Nothing. I'm fine now."

"Syuusuke."

"I don't want to talk about it!" The tensai shouted, turning his body away from the other man. "Just… leave me alone."

Tezuka narrowed his eyes, but obeyed the petite brunette. He got up and left the bathroom without another word.

Fuji felt himself crying for the second time that day, his blue eyes shedding rivers of tears he didn't know he had left. He didn't like crying like this; he'd _never _cried before he'd gotten pregnant. He remembered specifically that the last time he'd cried had been when he'd played tennis against Tezuka in their third year of middle school, when he'd failed miserably. But these _damn _hormones were merciless. They kept him from bottling up even the simplest emotions he usually had complete control over, and he hated it. How could he fool anyone with his smile when all other emotions overrode it?

Half an hour passed before the chills of the cooling water forced him out of the tub. He pulled the drain and stepped out onto the bathmat, pulling a towel over his shoulders much like a child would.

Looking down at his stomach briefly, he wondered if Tezuka was lying about his appearance. He knew he was still small, but it seemed like he'd already grown so much. He could see the little bump that used to be nothing but flat stomach, and pondered on whether it was the reason Tezuka had glanced at it too long.

He knelt down in front of the under-sink cabinet and pulled out a scale, which he placed on the floor before standing up and stepping onto it.

"I've already gained four pounds." He mumbled. "I'm going to be huge."

He kicked the scale to the side and stepped out of the bathroom, letting the towel drop to the floor. "'Mitsu, why is the door closed?" He asked, twisting the knob of the bedroom door. "Why is it _locked_?" He growled.

"Hold on, I'm doing something." Was the reply.

"Well, hurry up. I'm getting cold out here."

The door opened after a few minutes, and Tezuka was greeted with a knee to the groin by a very irritated Fuji.

"What the hell was that for?" He groaned, leaning over against his bedside table to keep from falling to the ground as he gripped his aching flesh.

"I told you to hurry up. I was freezing my ass off out there and yet you were taking your sweet time doing… whatever the hell you were doing in here."

"Did you have to hurt me though? I'd like to stay fertile, you know."

"Then don't upset me while I'm pregnant." Fuji answered, snuggling into the blankets of the bed.

"It seems that will be easier said than done." Tezuka sighed, climbing in next to his petite lover. "Your hormones are out of control, and even the most trivial things set you off."

"Want to get kneed again?" The tensai glared.

"It's not like I'm _trying _to upset you. But you have been more… sensitive."

"You _do _want to get kneed again."

The former buchou lightly hit the back of his head against the wall the bed was pushed against, wishing he had the balls to hit harder until he didn't have to hear Fuji's smart-ass mouth bitch at him any longer. Screw those damn hormones; they completely destroyed the tensai's true, easy-going and more positive personality. Things were so much simpler when Fuji did nothing but laugh and smile and treat Tezuka like he was the center of his world (not that Tezuka really enjoyed being treated like some sort of god). He missed Fuji's kind demeanor; and most of all, he missed getting to have a Fuji that wasn't so self-conscious.

There used to be days when the small male would walk around the whole day without wearing any kind of clothing; showing off his thin, soft, ethereal body to Tezuka, and maybe even the building manager a few times.

He wore tight, form-fitting, skin-revealing clothes that he used to flaunt his perfect, feminine body to anyone he passed on the street (it pissed Tezuka off that he got so much attention from complete strangers); he was in _no _way afraid of his appearance, because he knew there was nothing wrong with it.

And even at almost three months pregnant, he was still just as beautiful as he was before; but he didn't seem to think so. He was wearing nothing but Tezuka's clothes-which were a few sizes too big for him-to hide his stomach that remained unchanged in size; he wouldn't allow Tezuka to look at him (although tonight he seemed too tired, and upset with whatever happened at the store to care); and he was constantly fretting over his widening hips, and swelling chest.

"It's not like we planned on this happening, you know. If we had intentionally gotten you pregnant, then it would be different."

"Nnn…" Fuji bit at his bottom lip, suddenly looking a little timid.

"_Syuusuke_." Tezuka growled.

"It wasn't an accident to me. It was intentional at first."

"What did you do?" The usually stoic man shouted angrily.

"I… did a little tweaking to our last pack of condoms." The tensai admitted.

"You purposefully broke our condoms to get pregnant? Don't you think _I'd _like to be included in that kind of decision?"

"Of course. But I didn't think you'd want a baby, so I just… left them out in the sun a little too long. They dissolved, and then your come got inside because of it." Fuji smiled weakly. "You can still think of it as an accident though, since _I _didn't actually rip the rubbers. The sun and friction caused it."

"You definitely _did _rip them, since you left them out on purpose! You intentionally made our protection fail! And _now _look what happened! You completely regret your decision! You're too quick to decide things before actually contemplating every aspect! I can't believe you'd do something like that, especially without telling me!"

Fuji turned his head away; he didn't want to get yelled at anymore. He hated getting yelled at, especially at a time when Tezuka should be comforting him. He knew he'd made a mistake by tampering with the condoms, and he knew he sorely regretted it; that was why he _needed_ to be comforted. He needed to be told everything would be alright; that Tezuka wasn't upset (even though he definitely was), because he really _was _sensitive right now, and he really couldn't take having the man he loved shouting in his face.

"I-I'm sorry…" He whimpered, hiding himself in the mess of blankets. "I-I shouldn't have done it… Just don't… don't yell…"

Tezuka sighed and rolled over. He gently pulled the blankets back, then wrapped his arms around the smaller body before lightly kissing at the tensai's neck, trying to get him to calm down.

"Don't cry, Syuusuke. I'm sorry I yelled." He apologized. "I was just a little upset you'd do something like that."

"I'm sorry…" Fuji answered quietly.

"It's alright. Just calm down."

"Nn."

They stayed laying that way for a long while, in silence. Tezuka was glad he got his lover to settle down again after one of his hormonal mood swings; it was almost impossible to predict what would set the tensai off, and what it would take to get him to calm down again, but it couldn't be helped; he _was _pregnant after all, so it was perfectly normal.

But he couldn't get over the fact that Fuji had _purposefully _sabotaged their condoms, just so he could put himself in a situation he didn't want to be in. They were only twenty-one after all, _far _too young to be thinking about having children; and they weren't in the most ideal financial position, so the fact that Fuji had made such a large decision without consulting Tezuka first was very angering.

Fuji's breathing quieted after a while, alerting Tezuka he'd fallen asleep, but the larger male still wouldn't move. He wanted to go the whole night with the tensai in his arms, just like they did before everything started going (seemingly) wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>(Three Days Later: Night)<strong>

"'Mitsu, let's invite Eiji and Oishi over for Christmas. They deserve to be together without having their parents staring them down, don't you think?"

"Ah." Tezuka nodded.

"They should stay overnight too, so they can have a little Christmas Eve fun in the spare bedroom."

Tezuka, who had just taken a large bite of ramen, began to choke; always with the inappropriateness.

"'Mitsu, are you alright?" Fuji asked, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"You should've waited until we got home to say something like that." Tezuka answered quietly after taking a large gulp of water to clear his throat of noodle chunks. "There are other people eating, and I'm sure they don't want to hear you talking about housing our friends, just so they can have sex together."

"Oh come on, like they haven't been doing the same thing." The tensai nodded his head to the table behind his lover. "That lady's been talking about how she gave her boyfriend a blowjob at the train station the other day. The guy behind me keeps arguing with his friend over what they'll do to me once they steal me from you and tie me up somewhere, and the owner at the counter keeps telling that woman over there just how big his dick is. If you think people aren't as perverted as I am, think again." He slurped in a few noodles before wiping his face with the back of his hand. "Besides, they have no right listening in on our conversations. It's their fault if they hear something private if they're eavesdropping."

"You say that, yet you're listening in on all of _their _conversations. You're being hypocritical and contradictive."

"I suppose." The tensai sighed, letting a smile spread across his face. "But at least I know men will still look at me. I needed that self-esteem boost."

"I don't know why. I've told you constantly that nothing's changed, appearance-wise anyway. You're still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"He's right baby. You're wonderful." The man behind Fuji turned around and nodded. "I'll fuck you even when you get to be nine months. Pregnant boys are the best."

"Turn around and eat." Tezuka ordered as he glared at the stranger. "Syuusuke, move over here."

"Nn." The small brunette quickly moved around the table to sit beside Tezuka, before a strong arm wrapped around his shoulder and a pair of lips pressed to his temple.

"You're mine." His lover muttered against his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He loved when Tezuka was possessive of him in front of other men; it let him know the former buchou wasn't afraid to have others know of their relationship, and he certainly wasn't afraid of getting in a fight in order to keep what was rightfully his.

The tensai smiled happily and snuggled into the larger male's body. "I know." He sighed. "And I'll always be."

"Good." Tezuka nodded before going back to his meal.

* * *

><p>"Nn, I can't wait. It's too tempting." Eiji squirmed around on his friends' couch as he stared at the pile of Christmas presents lying on the floor. "Oishi, can I open one, <em>please<em>?"

"You can wait." Syuuichiro said.

"Nya, but the morning's so far away!" The redhead pouted. "Can I just open one? Just one?"

Fuji giggled from his spot on the floor. "I'm all right with him getting a present early, Oishi. Go ahead and give him one."

"Well…" The former fukubuchou rubbed his head. "They're all pretty big gifts. I don't know which one I'd give you."

"Nya, just pick the first one that comes to mind!" Eiji exclaimed, hugging his lover's arm tightly. "Please, pick one, pick one!"

"Okay." Oishi turned to Kikumaru and took the redhead's hands in his. "Eiji, I found an apartment that I'll be moving into next month. Will you… live with me?"

Eiji's dark blue eyes widened in disbelief. He'd been expecting a physical gift, not a request. But what kind of physical gift could possibly compare to finally getting to move in with Oishi? He'd been waiting three years for the chance to have his own home to share with the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and now was not the time to refuse.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, pulling his lover into a tight hug. "You didn't even need to ask Oishi! I'll follow you anywhere you go!"

Syuuichiro chuckled and kissed the redhead's cheek. "I'm glad to hear that." He said.

"You two are just too cute." Fuji sighed as he ruffled Addi's fur. "You're such a perfect couple. Now all you need is kids to complete your nice little family."

"In a few years." Oishi nodded.

"Nn, I can't wait until I get pregnant! I want to have a baby so bad, nya!" Eiji turned to Oishi and snuggled into his neck like a little kitten. "Give me one, Oishi."

Fuji lost his smile. Eiji sure was desperate to have a child. It awed him how similar he'd acted only a few months before, and just how different their views were now. He only hoped Eiji would have a more positive outlook when he finally got knocked up.

"Oh, speaking of babies…" The tensai added. "I put some condoms on the dresser for you. Don't be afraid to use them."

The other two turned deep red and shifted their gazes in random directions; they certainly hadn't expected Fuji to come to the conclusion that they'd try to have sex even though they were guests in the apartment. At least they didn't have to hide it now that the brunette said something.

"T-thank you Fuji." Oishi mumbled. "We'll be sure to use them if we need to."

"Good. I don't want any unexpected pregnancies happening."

The former fukubuchou flinched and Fuji cocked his head because if it. He must've found out-hopefully from Tezuka, and hopefully with no intention of telling Eiji.

"What are you three still doing up? It's almost midnight." Tezuka appeared from the main bedroom, his arms crossed. He appeared very much like he did back in middle school as Seigaku's buchou.

"Just because you're an old man, doesn't mean _we_ can't stay up, 'Mitsu." Fuji smiled. "Relax a little. I'll be in soon to jerk you off."

Three people flushed this time, but of course Fuji was not phased. He continued to play with Addi and kissed her head, clearly not caring just how much private information he kept revealing.

"Come to bed, Syuusuke." Tezuka ordered after a minute of recomposing himself. "You need rest."

Fuji sighed. "Fine, come on Addi." The tensai was pulled up onto his feet and he gave Tezuka a light kiss on the lips as a thank you before turning back to their guests. "You can stay up if you want, but 'Mitsu and I are going to 'bed'." He made quotations marks with his fingers to emphasize the word. "Good night."

* * *

><p>"Saa, they weren't very quiet last night, were they?"<p>

Fuji lazily rested his head in his hand at the kitchen table; his blue eyes drooped from lack of sleep and he couldn't stop himself from letting out a loud yawn as a cup of cocoa was placed in front of him.

"It was your idea to have them here. Like always, you didn't plan far enough ahead to realize something like that would happen."

"I know, I know. I'm too immature to analyze things ahead of time." The tensai slumped forward. "Stop patronizing me."

Tezuka rolled his eyes. Yet again, when he tried to tell Fuji something, the boy immediately gave up; he never wanted to listen to what Tezuka had to say unless it involved him getting his way. How was he ever going to grow up if he didn't take any of the advice that was offered to him?

"Ugh, I feel like shit…"

"Go back to bed then."

"But it's Christmas."

"And it will last until midnight. Go back to bed if you don't feel good. We can't afford to have you getting sick right now."

"…Didn't I tell you to _stop_ patronizing me?"

Tezuka's eyes narrowed dangerously, but Fuji didn't see; his face was turned downward. "I pray for the family we find. If our child's anything like you, they may die a few decades too early."

"Your humor isn't very humorous."

"Your sarcasm isn't very humorous either."

Fuji glared at the other. "Shut up."

Tezuka glared back just as hard. "Make me."

The tensai arose from his chair, and Tezuka copied.

"What are you doing?" Syuusuke asked.

"What does it look like?"

"Answer me."

Tezuka smiled and leaned in next to his love's ear. "_Make me_."

"Shit, this is so cliché." The tensai mumbled before he lunged at his lover and attacked his lips. The taller brunette attacked back, lifting the petite body into the air before slamming it back down onto the table.

There was biting, panting, moaning; they hadn't been this feverishly involved in so long, and Fuji was right, it was completely cliché. A trivial argument turned into hot and heated sex; a sight seen in many different movies was now happening in the kitchen of the two's apartment.

Fuji's shirt was yanked over his head and tossed to the floor before Tezuka began feverishly kissing all over his soft neck and chest. Arms wrapped around the larger male's body as the tensai moaned, arching his chest up for more.

"Uh…"

The sound interrupted their rushed intimacy, and they both shot an angry glare at Oishi, who was standing in the doorway to the second bedroom, Eiji looking over his shoulder.

"At least do it in the bedroom, nya. I didn't wanna get out of bed on Christmas morning to see you two doing it on the table." The redhead teased.

"And now, the mood's ruined." Fuji mumbled as he shoved Tezuka away and put his shirt back on. "I would've thought that after hearing you two go at it all night, you'd sleep in a little later."

"But it's Christmas!" Eiji whined as he jumped onto the couch. "Of course I'm gonna get up early, nya!"

"Hm." Fuji slumped down beside him. "Let's just get this thing over with."

* * *

><p>Presents went by quickly. Fuji got his clothes, and a new camera (thanks to Tezuka's inability to find something else), plus a few different sweets (wasabi included) and gift certificates to nearby sushi shops from Oishi and Eiji. Tezuka had gotten a new watch and a few business things, because he was just as much in love with work as he was with Fuji (the hormones talking).<p>

They didn't really speak except to say which presents went to who; they didn't even say 'thank you' to each other, but Oishi and Eiji figured they'd do it later when they had privacy again.

The other two however, had a little more fun. Thanks to Oishi's apartment find, he was able to give Eiji a kitten; a Himalayan like Ryoma's old cat. When the little puff of fur was placed in his hands, he'd gasped and hugged Oishi as tight as he could, saying how much he loved his lover and how perfect the little feline was.

And when Oishi unwrapped a tank of saltwater fish, he laughed at the little predicament he and Eiji would have once they moved in together since they now had an energetic kitten, and two tanks of both freshwater and saltwater fish.

The redhead joined in on the laughing, and they kissed for a long time after all the present opening was done.

Fuji eventually got up and left for the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Tezuka had his arms crossed, and he looked utterly pissed off; it definitely wasn't the Christmas the other couple had been expecting, although Oishi could guess why there seemed to be so much tension.

They left before dinner, ready to go back to Eiji's (whose house was closer) and better celebrate their best Christmas yet, together.

When they were gone, Fuji shoved Tezuka down onto the couch before giving him the roughest bout of sex they'd ever had. Bite marks and bruises covered their bodies when it was all over, and Fuji found he had more than just come dripping from his behind as he struggled to stand up to go clean off. When his legs gave out and he fell to the floor, he laughed. Neither of them knew why, but he laughed.

"Damn, we've never done it like that before." He panted as he was picked up bridal style from the hardwood. "Let's do it rough from now on."

"You know that won't get rid of the anger." Tezuka answered.

"No, but it's hot. Bite me again 'Mitsu. Show me just how pissed off you are."

"These hormones are turning you into a masochist."

The petite brunette was roughly thrown onto the bed, and pinned down by his wrists. Tezuka sunk his teeth into his lover's collarbone and relished in the moaning and squirming that resulted.

It felt absolutely amazing taking his anger out on Fuji physically, and it was even more amazing just how hot it was to hurt him and have him like it. The only problem with the newfound strategy was the fact that he couldn't go _too _rough on Fuji while he was pregnant; it might put too much stress on the baby or worse, harm it.

But fuck it. He was so damn fed up with the way the tensai acted; one afternoon and night of painful, stress-relieving sex wasn't going to do any damage, and the two of them might actually start getting along again once all the pent-up aggression was gone. Normal sex might come back into the picture if they got everything out, and weren't too busy being pissed off at each other to be intimate.

"'Mitsu… Break me…"

The tensai's deep blue eyes stared Tezuka down in a fiery challenge; it was accepted.

* * *

><p>I know, it was bad. But I just needed to get it done. I promise newer chapters will get better. Please review!<p> 


End file.
